Mahou Sensei Negima!: Our Eternal Wings
by HolyKnightX
Summary: This is the second installment of my other story. Mahou Sensei Negima!: The Freelancer, Ala Alba finally take their trip to the Magical World and experience both Hope and Despair. And for both of their Leader and Sub-Leader, they'll eventually have to say goodbye to everyone. And their lives as a normal teacher and student. (Undergoing rewrites)
1. Chapter 1: Let's Go Ala Alba!

**Let's Go Ala Alba!**

 **[Kyoto] [Unknown Forest] [Eight Hours Later]**

In the middle of the Night in an unknown forest, a large man was running away with a small child in his arms. He looked around with a nervous expression, almost like he was being stalked. Once he looked forward he was a drone looking straight at him.

Hidden in the bushes was Kazumi viewing the man using one of her All-Seers, she placed her Pactio Card on her forehead and closed her eyes.

 **[Yue-Chan, I found him. Are you in range?]**

 **[Yes, Kazumi-San.]**

Yue was in the sky on her broomstick with her Pactio full activated, she stood up with her wand in her hand. She looked down and saw the man running away with the girl in her hands, up gathering electricity around them. She narrowed her eyes at the path in front of the man.

 _" Foa Zo Cratica Socratica. Scathach, who reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hands five thorn-bearing spirit lances. Lightning Spear Throw!"_

Yue directed her hands downwards and impaled three spears in front of the man's path, he looked back and glared at her. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out five tags with symbols written on them. He threw them into the air towards her.

The man made several gestures with his free hand, a flashing light came from the tags and demons were immediately formed from them. They flew towards Yue with their claws directed at her, she quickly started moving from them using her broomstick.

The demons later sprouted wings and charged at Yue with great speed, they opened their mouths and started firing demonic blasts at her. Yue become dodging each of the attacks, she pulled out her Pactio card and placed it in her forehead.

 **[Setsuna-San are you position?]**

 **[Yes, Yue-San just keep them coming.]**

Yue placed her Pactio card away and continue going in the straight, the demons started clenching their teeth and started speeding towards her. She looked forward and smiled slightly.

"Rapide Subsistat."

Yue pushed her back foot downwards and stopped the broomstick in mid-air, the demons passed by her unable to stop themselves.

"That little bitch!"

"We're going to..."

The demons later felt a cold chill go down their spines, in an instant one of them was sliced in half and completely exorcised. They turned around and saw Setsuna with her Pactio activated and her wings out, the demon prepared their attack.

On the ground the man looked up and saw a flash of lightning and the demons being completely exterminated by the Setsuna single-handedely. He made a shocked expression and started backing away silently.

"What in the hell are those girls?!"

"Now, those girls are my adorable Ministra Magi...and well, I'm the Magister Magi."

The man turned around and saw Takeo standing behind him wearing a black shirt, with a normal silver dog tag around his neck, blue jeans and sneakers. He narrowed his eyes and started glaring at Takeo with great hatred, as he smiled at her.

"The run away Eastern Mage who decided to take the daughter of one of the Leaders of the Shinmei-ryū School. Now, hand the girl over and I want hurt you...much."

He gritted his teeth and pulled out a gun, without warning he pulled the trigger. Takeo sighed and moved his head slightly to the right, the man gritted his teeth and started firing off several rounds at him. Takeo walked slowly towards him with his hands in his pocket while dodging the bullets.

 _"I-I summon thee the Guardian Spirit of the Dead!"_

He reached into his pocket and threw over a twenty different tags at Takeo, from each of them demons dressed as Reapers charged at him. Takeo smirked and clenched his fist tightly.

 _"Actus Lucis Aletheae."_

A bright light surrounded Takeo, the light from the attack completely burned away the Reapers wiping them completely out of existence. Takeo's black shirt turned white along with his black hair, he was surrounded with a purifying white aura and the Magia Alethea patterns appeared on his forearms.

"Oops, I guess they didn't like the light. Well would you mind handing her over now?"

The man turned around and immediately vanished using Instant Movement, Takeo looked at him leaving with a dumbfounded expression. Far away the man started gaining more and more distance away from Takeo.

" _He didn't know that I knew how to use Instant Movement, I'll get away and..."_

He looked forward and saw Takeo standing in front of him scratching the back of his head, the man looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I-I, didn't even sense his presence...you wouldn't harm me if this child got in the way!"

Takeo appeared in front of the man as he was using the girl as a shield, preparing to elbow strike her with a lightning infused attacked. As the man was shocked by Takeo's cold expression when he was ready to attack her along with him.

Takeo smirked and vanished instantly, the man later felt a sharp agonizing pain go through his back. Takeo appeared behind him with his elbow at the man's back, he was instantly sent flying with the little girl thrown into the air.

Takeo jumped up and quickly grabbed her in his arms, once he was high in the sky his standing on thin air. He looked down at the unconscious girl and smiled, he turned his head and saw both Yue and Setsuna flying towards him.

"You saved her Ta-Kun."

"Yea, Se-Chan you mind taking her back? I still have to complete the second part of my assignment."

Once Takeo handed Setsuna the little girl, he landed on the ground and looked towards the direction he sent the man flying. He looked and saw several flashes coming from that direction, several demons came charging at him.

As they were coming towards him he attacked each and every one of them, each attack destroyed them leaving nothing remaining. Takeo smirked and held his hand out, a ball of white lightning started surrounding his hand.

" _Stagnet! Complexio! Supplementum Pro Armationem! Shinsei Kaminari!"_

And Takeo entered Shinsei Kaminari form, at that moment a flash of white lightning flashed through the skies.

 **[Thirty Minutes Later] [Evangeline's Resort]**

Takeo, Setsuna, Yue, Kazumi and Chisame entered Evangeline's Villa and saw everyone taking a break from training. They saw the five of them and waved, Konoka ran over and hugged both Takeo and Setsuna.

"Ta-Kun! Se-Chan, welcome back!"

"Hello, Kono-Chan."

"Hello, Ojou...Kono-Chan."

Konoka looked at her with a smile on her face and started hugging her tighter, while rubbing her cheek against hers. Setsuna's face started turning redder and she started becoming more nervous, Haruna looked at the expression on her face and smiled deviously. Yue gave her a deadpanned look.

"Don't you dare Haruna."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Yuecchi."

"Yea, whatever."

"I could tell Takeo-Kun every ecchi thing you wrote in your diary."

Yue's face started turning a deep shade of red, and she started to shake violently.

"Y-You've been reading my diary?!"

Haruna started laughing at Yue's reaction, minutes later both Negi and Takeo had called everyone in the team together. Once everyone gathered both Takeo and Negi stood in front of everyone.

"Well, now that everyone's here. We can get down the business at hand."

"Both Takeo-San and I came up with a name for our team."

Takeo reached into his pocket and pulled out a white badge in the shape of a wing, with 'Ala Alba' carved on it.

"Ala Alba?"

"Yes, Asuna-San. We thought it'd be a good idea to use a name similar to my father's name, the Crimson Wings Ala Rubra. And I thought we'd name our team Ala Alba the White Wings."

"Ala Alba?"

"That actually sounds great."

As everyone was looking at each other with an impressed expression, while Takeo and Negi smiled out of appreciation.

"Alright, how about we put on the last finishing touches on our training?"

[Right!]

Minutes later, Negi was flying through the water on his staff and following him was Takeo using Void Instant Movement. Negi looked at Takeo with a nervous expression, Takeo smirked and held his and out.

 _"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Sagitta Magica 30, Arrows of Lightning."_

Thirty orbs of lightning appeared around him and each of them were launched at Negi at full speed. Negi maneuvered around them with his staff, once the attacks ceased Negi jumped off his staff and into the air. He turned around and held his hand out directing it at Takeo.

 _"Ras tel Ma Scir Magister. Sagitta Magica 17, Arrows of Light."_

Takeo dodged the arrows of light, but one of the arrows scraped the right side of his cheek. Takeo smirked and jumped towards Negi using Void Instant Movement, he looked and noticed Negi using Void Instant Movement to speed towards Takeo.

" _He's finally got the hang of it."_

Both of them started gathering several of the Sagitta Magica arrows around their fist and punched forward. Once both of their attacks collided it caused the water under them to jump up high into the air. Minutes later, Negi was being healed by Konoka.

"That was an amazing hit Negi-Kun."

"Thanks Takeo-San, but I still lost."

Takeo smirked and placed Negi in a headlock, despite his protest.

"Oh, come on you lasted longer than last time."

"Ta-Kun, don't be so rough with Negi-Kun."

"Alright fine, by the way how's your lesson with Nee-San going?"

"It's going well, though I'm not exactly good as using attack spells."

Takeo smiled and petted Konoka's head, causing her to blush slightly.

"Don't worry, just let us handle the fighting alright?"

"Okay, Ta-Kun."

[Slap!]

Takeo felt something smack him hard at the back of his head, he turned around and saw Asuna with her Harisen in her hands.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME?!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING A PERVERT!"

"HOW THE HELL WAS I BEING A PERVERT?!"

As both of them were bickering at each other while throwing insults at each other. Everyone just decided to steer clear of them.

 **[Eleven Days Later, August 12** **th** **]**

Takeo was standing on top of Evangeline's Villa with his hand pointed outwards without a magic ring on and wearing his normal clothing. He started gathering black lightning around his hand.

 _"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. I call upon the power of Darkness and Lightning, come together in a single form and lend me your power. Bring forth a Lightning that destroys everything around me leaving nothing remaining. Dark Thunderbolt."_

The black lightning formed into a large ball of black lightning, and Takeo fired off a large blast of black lightning. As it was fading away, Takeo smirked and clenched his fist tightly. He started walking to where everyone else was with a determined expression on his face.

" _I'm getting better and better at using black lightning without being taken over, I wonder if I can use it with Magia Alethea."_

Once he got there he looked and saw Setsuna, Konoka and Asuna wearing their normal clothing. Takeo blushed after seeing them in those cute clothing.

"Ah, Ta-Kun look at how adorable Se-Chan looks."

Both Setsuna and Takeo blushed a deep shade of red.

"Sh-She looks cute."

"Ah...th-thank you Ta-Kun."

"Hahaha, you two are so cute together."

Both of them blushed and looked away from each other with a shy expression, Takeo looked and noticed Asuna glaring at him.

"What?"

"Pervert."

"Ape."

Once Takeo said that Asuna charged at him with an enraged expression, which shocked even Takeo and she jumped on him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME BAKEO?!"

"THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?! MY NAMES NOT BAKEO!"

"THAT'S YOUR NEW NAME BAKEO!"

After everyone finished calming down Asuna, they gathered at the transportation magic circle. Standing in front of them was Evangeline with an impressed expression on her face.

"Alright, I can see that you guys can handle any Mage or Magic Beast that gives you any trouble. But you still won't be able to take on the High-Class Mages in the Magic World. So, just try not to get yourselves killed."

[Alright, Evangeline-Chan/San/Nee-San/Master!]

Evangeline smiled as Ala Alba left through the magic circle, and once they were outside they began heading towards the airport. They later boarded their plane heading towards Wales, England. On the plane, everyone took their seats and began their own conversation.

Sitting next to the window was Setsuna looking out the window, sitting in the middle was Takeo and sitting near the pathway was Yue.

"So are you two ready for the trip to the Magical World?"

"Yes, Takeo-San after everything we've been through our group can take on anything."

"Yue-San's right, we'll be alright as long as we support each other like always."

The three of them smiled and started laughing lightly, hours passed and everyone was fast asleep. Takeo started clenching both his fist as he was asleep.

 **[Takeo's Nightmare]**

 **Takeo was walking through a dark void without a single hint of light around him, as he was walking around he started seeing several memories passing by him. From the moment he was born, to the moment his siblings were born, all the way towards the several confrontations he faced.**

 **And finally in front of him was a pillar of light, within it was a two copies of himself with black skin, clawed hands, clawed feet and whip-like tail surrounded with black lightning. Standing next to it was one similar, but with opposite features.**

 **{What path would you pick, the Path of Vengeance and master Magia Erebea? Becoming the very thing you were born to be.}**

 **{Or will you pick, the Path of Righteousness and completely master Magia Alethea? Becoming almighty just like your father and protecting everyone.}**

 **One Takeo's left arm was a black tattoo representing Magia Erebea and on his right arm was a white tattoo representing Magia Alethea.**

 **{{Well, whatever path you pick doesn't matter to us...but, eventually you'll never be able to face your friends anymore.}}**

Takeo woke up just as the plane was preparing to land, he yawned loudly and saw both Yue and Setsuna lying down on him. He blushed and smiled, as they were waking up they looked and saw Takeo smiling at them. Both of them blushed and stood up, after getting all of their belongings they exited the plane and walking towards the city.

As they were walking around, Takeo felt and unnerving sensation going down his spine.

"Asuna-Chan, you might want to hide Negi-Kun."

"Why what's going on?"

"NEGI-SENSEI!"

They looked and saw Ayaka along the rest of Class 3-A walking towards them, waving.

"Did she seriously follow Negi all the came from Japan?"

"We're dealing with the Greatest Shotacon in History."

Asuna started laughing at Takeo's response and both of them were laughing at Ayaka's expense.

"Negi-Kun."

Takeo's eyes widened and he saw Nariko hugging Negi much to everyone's surprise. Takeo turned his head and saw Haruki, Haruto and Yukiko standing with everyone.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I heard everyone was leaving so we decided to follow them."

"Wait, you guys left mom alone?!"

The four of them made a shocked expression, from that sudden realization. Takeo gave them a deadpanned expression and sighed.

"Oh, come Takeo-San. Chidori-San isn't a child, plus I don't think the Narukami Clan lord would..."

"Yue-Chan, she acts like a child. There are two reasons why she was named Clan Lord, one was because she was a direct descendant of our founder. And second was because they were completely terrified of her."

"W-Well, why don't we go towards Negi-Kun's Hometown?"

Once Konoka said that a Ayaka's eye twinkled at the sound of visiting Negi's hometown.

"We should really get her a professional therapist?"

"You're right Asuna-Chan."

Both of them nodded as Ayaka glared at both of them.

"I heard that Asuna and Narukami-San!"

Both of them gave her a deadpanned look, they looked towards each other and nodded.

""That's the point, Shotacon!""

Everyone laughed at how they said that while in synch with each other, and the entire class began heading towards Negi's Hometown.


	2. Chapter 2: To the Magical World!

**To the Magical World!**

 **[Negi's Hometown]**

Once everyone arrived to Negi's hometown after meeting up with another Mage Teacher from Mahora Academy. They looked at the town with an amazed expression, while looking at the beautiful scenery. Negi looked at everyone from the peak of the fill with a smile on his face.

"Negi!"

He turned around and saw a beautiful blonde haired women running towards him, Negi smiled brightly and run towards her. Once they were close enough to each other, they started hugging each other like real siblings.

"Onee-Chan!"

Everyone looked at them with a smile, but were immediately surprised by Negi swinging his cousin/sister around in the air.

"Onee-Chan, I'd like to introduce you to my students and friends."

"My there are a lot of them, hello everyone my name is Nekane Springfield."

After everyone said their greetings, they were invited to Nekane's house for dinner and once they were there they started eating her delicious cooking. As Takeo looked and saw Negi talking with his childhood friend Anya, he later felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Nekane singling for him to follow her, he got up and discreetly followed her. Once they were far away from the others.

"Did you need something Nekane-Chan?"

"Negi told me about his trip to the Magic World, to look for his father. Negi talks about he and Asuna-Chan a lot in his letters. He always said how she always scolded him, but always acted compassionate towards him. And he always said how much he looked up to you."

"Our entire class looks up to him, sometimes it's hard to believe that kids actually ten. Most of the time he talks like a grown up or looks off into the distance like an old man. And you don't have to worry, out little team will make sure nothing bad happens to him."

Nekane looked at him with a smile on her face, she later bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Takeo-Kun."

Late at night when everyone in class was asleep, Negi and the others made their move with Anya, Nekane and their Mage Teacher. They started walking further and further away from Negi's hometown and stopped in front of a dense fog those traveling to the Magic World placed on robes.

"Well, then...I'm off Onee-Chan."

"Take care Negi, and be careful."

Negi nodded and joined everyone as they were following their Mage teacher deeper into the fog. Though unbeknownst to them they were being followed by some stragglers. As they were venturing through the fog they finally made it to the gate leading to the Magic World. As they were walking towards everyone else, Takeo accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem."

Takeo started for a second and continued walking with the other, the one he bumped into was Nova covering his face. Once he made it with everyone he looked and saw Anya staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just heard about you being some dangerous Mage during my job as a foreign teller. But, seeing you now I can't believe it."

Takeo gave Anya a deadpanned look.

"You're a Fire Mage aren't you?"

"Eh, how did you know?"

"They tend to be hotheads."

Anya gained a tick mark and glared at Takeo with great irritation, at that moment several magic circle started appearing in the sky above them. And a light towered towards the sky, everyone made excited expression as they departed.

A bright light blinded them until everyone's eyes readjusted, unable to contain their excitement they headed to view the magnificent sigh. They looked and found themselves in a fantasy world. Negi and the other made an excited expression, while Takeo smiled at their reaction.

"Welcome to Mundus Magica."

"This is amazing!"

Takeo went with Negi to go and get their equipment being held with the receptionist, once they both their both Negi and Takeo were being stared at by the workers.

"Excuse me, but may I please shake your hand Springfield-Sama."

"A-And may I shake your hand Narukami-Sama, I knew that the son of the Lightning Empress would never commit such a heinous crime."

After shaking both their hands, Takeo and Negi began heading back towards the other.

"Alright, after this I'm going go show you guys the wonders of this world."

"Thank you, Takeo..."

"Negi-Sensei, we have an emergency some of your students stowed away! And Takeo-Kun your siblings are with them!"

They looked at the Mage Teacher with a shocked expression and immediately followed her. Once they got their they saw two guards with Makie, Ako, Akira, Yuna, Haruto, Haruki, Nariko and Yukiko. Takeo gave them a deadpanned look while Negi started freaking out.

"For the love of...why're you guys here?!"

"Sorry, Nii-San we were kinda of following you guys when we kinda sorta led Yuna-San and the others with us."

"Takeo-Kun what going on here?"

"Negi-Kun."

Takeo placed his hand on his forehead and sighed out of irritation.

"Look guards, you can just hand them over under my care while...I..."

At that moment Takeo felt several pitch black blades piercing through his body, with wide eyes. He felt a cold presence creeping behind him. Takeo placed his hand on his chest realizing that he wasn't attacked.

" _Th-This killing intent, there's no doubt about it."_

"Takeo-San, you sensed that to right?"

Takeo took his robe off and threw it on the ground.

"Yea. Guardsmen I don't have time to explain, but I need you evacuate everyone far away from here! Se-Chan, I need you to back me up!"

"Right, but Ta-Kun what's..."

She looked and saw Takeo's hand trembling greatly.

"Master Ku, Asuna-San I need you to guard Makie-San and the others. Kadae-San I need you to..."

Before Negi could finish, Takeo pushed him to the ground and he caught a stone shaped as a spear in his hand.

"Thanks Takeo-San."

"I promised your sister I'd keep you safe, that kids here to...but he's not the one I'm worried about. Negi-Kun I need you to gather everyone and..."

Before Takeo could finished he felt immense pain in his shoulder, ribcage and chest. He looked and noticed three black flamed swords piercing his three vital spots, he began coughing up a large amount of blood. He looked and saw Nova with his hoodie off and pointing his hands at him.

"TAKEO-SAN/NII-SAN/TA-KUN/TAKEO-KUN!"

Everyone started running towards him as he fell on the grounds, unable to move with a look of disbelief. The shine in his eyes started fading, he looked and noticed Setsuna being the first ones to make it to him.

"Ta-Kun!"

Setsuna was preparing to take the blades out, but Takeo stopped her.

"D-Do...n't...touch...the blades...h-he's...you'll..."

"Nii-San!/Takeo-San!"

He looked and saw Haruto, Haruki, Nariko and Yukiko were running towards them with tears in their eyes.

"Ojou-Sama! Our Pactio Cards, we need them!"

"They're in this box, but we can't open them."

"Nari-Chan, can you heal Nii-San until that box is opened?"

Nariko nodded her head with tears in her eyes, but she was stopped by an emotionless laugh.

"I wouldn't bother, unless those swords are completely purged from his body healing him in completely impossible. And if you touched them the same will happen to you. Besides even if you removed them, those blades pierced through two of his vitals tops. His chest and lung, I'm surprised he's still alive now."

They looked and saw Nova walking towards them with his hands in his pocket wearing a confident smirk on his face. Setsuna glared at him and prepared to attack him, but was stopped by another voice.

"That was completely unnecessary, I never expected Negi-Kun being able to sense us. Though, I suppose you didn't help the other situation."

"Y-You're!"

They looked and saw Fate, along with three other hooded figures standing behind them.

"Fate! You were following us!"

Fate looked at Negi with an emotionless expression, while Negi glared at him with hatred.

"No, our meeting was just a coincidence. We were never really intending on meeting you guys here...well, I guess it's time for you guys to exit this stage."

"I can take care of that."

Nova held his hand out and gathered flames around his hand, but he was stopped as a bolt of white lightning was fired off him. He dodged the attack and he made an annoyed expression, he looked and saw a fully transformed and enraged Shiro standing in front of him.

"I got it open."

Everyone turned around and saw Asuna with her fist breaking through the box, everyone smiled as they grabbed their Pactio cards. Setsuna grabbed her and immediately charged at Nova with hatred in her eyes, with everyone else following her to attack the rest of them. While Konoka activated her to heal Takeo.

"Konoka-San, let me to something first."

Yukiko breathed outwards and placed her hands on one of the blades, with Konoka giving her shocked expression.

"But, Yuki-Chan..."

Yukiko's hands started glowing with a bright blue light, and she began pulling the blades out of Takeo's body with little to no burn marks on her hands. Once she removed them all, she prepared Yukihime and charged at the girl hooded girl wielding a sword.

Konoka began healing Takeo's injuries, Setsuna was fighting against Nova with her Pactio fully activate. But each attack that she threw was blocked by an invisible barrier, as he was preparing his next spell his feet was immediately frozen.

He looked and saw Haruto with his hands pointed at him, Nova held his hand out while gathering flames around his hand.

 _"Aqua Virgines Conveniant Optamus Me. Let the Wave-Tossed Undine Appear from Sleep and Submerge the Enemy into the Riverbed! Water Binder!"_

A large amount of water surrounded Nova's body, he smirked and started emitting a large amount of heat from his body. The water surrounding turning into mist.

"There's no way children from a backwater clan and some Hanyou Bitch, can ever get through my barrier."

"Barrier? Th-This guys...?"

At that moment a powerful bolt of lightning was smashed against Nova's barrier, he looked and saw Shiro attempting to break through his barrier.

"I thought Raiju were supposed to serve under the Shinto."

"The only master I serve under is the God of Thunder and his Son!"

Shiro began cracking the barrier, completely surprising Nova and finally it broke through his barrier.

"I don't serve traitors who kills their own family!"

"You filthy mutt!"

Before he could react Shiro got out of the way are Haruto and Haruki pointed their hands at him.

 _"Congregabo Purgatorio Flammis Hostes Occideris. Come Forth, Darkness of the Abyss, Burning Sword! And the Conflagration of Mist, Shadows, Enmity, Destruction, and Vengeance! Set he and I aflame, burning to our very foundation! Hellfire Conflagration!"_

 _"Congregabo Spiritus Woton Geglare Omnina. Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness! With the Darkness flees the Snowstorm. Snowstorm of Darkness!"_

Both brother fired off a powerful storm-like combination of Ice/Fire/Darkness, the attack sent Nova flying into the wall far from them leaving both brother slightly exhausted.

"That's for messing with our Nii-San...Uncle!"

"Is that really the same Kagutsuchi?"

Haruto closed his eyes and took off his glasses and stared forward at the direction Nova went.

"I don't know happened to him, but this new body he has is more durable and more adjusted to his god-like magical power than his old one was. And let's not forget one more thing...he's an immortal around the same level as our own father."

Nova unstuck himself from the wall and charged at them, in the battle between Fate and Negi. Negi was holding his own against Fate, but was unable to land a hit against him.

"I see you've improved since the last time we fought."

"Just what're you planning this time?!"

Negi gathered magic energy around his fist and punched forward, but Fate caught his attack with one hand.

"Our plans have nothing to do with you guys. Shouldn't you be more worried about Takeo Narukami?"

"What?"

"Are you so sure he'll still be the same person when he wakes up? Or someone who you don't even know?"

Negi looked at him with an irritated expression, Konoka looked at Takeo with a worried expression as his wounds were healing incredibly slow. At that moment a large blast of shadows as launched at her, Asuna got in front of her and nullified the attack her were sword.

"How's Takeo doing?"

"His injuries are healing, but it's taking a long time for him to heal."

"That's because the black flames residing inside of his body."

Asuna looked forward and saw the cloaked masked man standing in front of her. She gritted her teeth and pointed her sword at him.

"Don't you think it's time for you to wake up Ryutaro?"

They looked at the man with a confused expression, Takeo reacted slightly to hearing that name.

 **[Takeo's Mind]**

" **Great were am I this time?"**

" **You're in between the realm of Life and Death, your times nearly up."**

 **Takeo turned around and saw Ryutaro standing behind him, with a smile on his face.**

" **I don't have time to deal with the dead."**

 **Takeo started walking passed Ryutaro with an irritated expression, but he was stopped as Ryutaro placed his hand on his shoulder. As Takeo was preparing to slap his hand away, Takeo's left arm turned completely black with clawed hands emitting a dark miasma.**

" **Sorry, but I don't think you have a choice this time."**

 **Ryutaro held his hand out while it was releasing the same miasma, and he reached towards Takeo's face. As he was reaching towards him his eyes started glowing red.**

As Asuna was fighting with the masked guys, Konoka was finishing healing the rest of Takeo's wounds. He started opening his eyes, Konoka looked at him with a bright smile on her face. The masked man looked towards him and laughed slightly, as he sensed the dark presence being released from Takeo's body.

"Since my old comrades back, I guess we don't need the healer anymore."

He held his hand up and fired off a large barrage of black arrows at Konoka, Asuna stepped in front of Konoka and blocked the attack. She looked and saw the masked man charging passed Asuna and was preparing to attack Konoka.

"WOULD YOU GET UP ALREADY BAKEO!"

As he was preparing to attack, he was immediately attacked with an uppercut and sent flying into the air. His mask was cracking, he looked and saw Takeo's arm being surrounded with a white armor. Takeo wiped the remaining blood from his mouth and smirked slightly.

"That's not names not Bakeo, Asuna-Chan."

"It's unbecoming for a Sub-Captain to be sleeping while his comrades are fighting."

Takeo gave her and irritated expression and glared at her, while she gave him a deadpanned look.

"I WAS DYING, YOU TRY BEING STABBED IN THREE PLACES THEN BEING TAKEN OVER BY YOUR INSANE ANCESTOR!"

"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"HOW WAS THAT MY..."

"Nii-San look out!"

Nova came at Takeo was black flames surrounding his hand, Takeo turned around with his fist pulled back.

" _Emittam! Tenebra Fulmen! Stagnet! Complexio!"_

Takeo summoned his Black Thunderbolt spell and it began compressing into a small orb, once Takeo crushed it. He transformed into a form similar to Shinsei Kaminari, but in a darker version and the armor surrounding his hand turned black.

 _Supplementum Pro Armationem! Kurai Kaminari!"_

Nova gather black flames around his hand and fired it in a powerful wave, which completely consumed Takeo. As Nova was smiling Takeo came from the flames unharmed, he pulled his fist back and punched Nova hard in his face.

" _My flames they have the power to kill a Shinto God, so why the hell isn't it affecting a half-breed like him?!"_

He recovered and surrounded his fist with it and punched Takeo in his face, sending Takeo skidding off the ground backwards. He vanished and reappeared behind Nova, elbowing him in his back sending in flying backwards.

" _This brat! Even though I'm supposed to be voided of my old emotions! How come every time I look at him, I just keep getting more and more pissed off!"_

"You're pretty good at sneak attacks, if you can still continue to fight then come at me."

Nova turned around and saw Takeo smirking at him with a confident expression, as he continued looking at him he was constantly being reminded of Raiden.

"Right, that's why. That confident smirk, that arrogant expression, everything about you...every single damned detail about you...!"

Nova started clenching his fist tightly and a dangerous god-like magic power surrounded his body.

"EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU REMINDS OF THE MAN I DISLIKE THE MOST!"

His power started pushing back Takeo, while he maintained his confident smirk and as he was preparing for Nova's next attack until.

"We're leaving Nova, our objective has already been achieved."

 _"Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit. Oh, temple of the sleeping dead beneath the earth, Appear from below us! Pillars of Hades!"_

They looked up and saw a five massive stone pillars hanging over them, Nova clicked his tongue and moved out of the way. As the massive pillars were smashed against the area completely wrecking the ground around them.

The area around them became cracking around them, he looked and saw a large pillar beginning to fall over Haruto and the others. Takeo gritted his teeth and used Instant Movement make to towards them, once he was close enough he used a lightning infused punch to destroy it.

He landed on the ground next to them, Nariko immediately hugged him.

"Nii-San what's going?"

"I don't know what they're planning, but this is going to get out of hand."

At that moment a magic circle began appearing under their feet, Takeo's eye widened.

"Dammit, Forced Transportation Magic?"

Everything that happened next was happened in a flash, but one thing was for certain. Everyone were scattered around Mundus Magica, with no idea where they were. While Fate and his team continued their plans without worry.


	3. Chapter 3: Where are we!

**Where are we?!**

 **[Unknown Forest] [Two days later]**

Ako was running through the forest with Shiro in her arms, and charging after her was a large rhino-like creature with a large horn. Ako made a panicked expression as she was running away.

"Ahhhh, Shiro can't you transform like you did before?"

"I'm...sorry, I exhausted all my power...I'm currently only one residual power."

As Ako was running away she tripped and fell on her side while cradling Shiro in her arm, she looked down and closed her eyes.

[Smash!] [Crash!]

Ako opened her eyes after hearing the sound of the trees breaking, behind her. She looked and saw Takeo standing in front of her with his hand held up.

"Takeo-Kun!"

The rhino stood up and shook off Takeo's attack, he glared at him and charged at him leaving a path of destruction in its path. Takeo sighed and looked forward with an irritated expression.

 _"Fulmine Cadens De..."_

Takeo looked at his hands and the black armor started returning on them, his eyes started glowing red again. As the rhino was approaching him, he pulled his fist back and punched forward at full force. Once his fist made contact with the rhino's horn it cracked completely off.

Takeo's fist finally made contact with the rhino's face and it was sent flying several feet backwards. Ako looked with utter amazement as the rhino fell on the ground far away from them. Takeo looked at his hands and started to calm himself down, the black armor vanished and his eyes returned to normal.

"Alright, Ako-Chan are you al…?"

Before he could finish, Ako hugged Takeo tightly with tears falling from her eyes. He smiled slightly and started patting her on her back.

"Takeo-Kun, what's going on? Me, Yuna-Chan, Akira-Chan, and Makie-Chan we all followed you guys to that weird place. And then you were stabbed with a bunch of blades, afterwards I passed out from the sight of blood and later I woke up on top of a fully grown Shiro."

"Whoa whoa, slow down Ako-Chan I'll explain everything. But first Shiro are you alright buddy?"

Takeo looked down and noticed that Shiro was becoming weaker and weaker by the moment.

"I'm alright, I just need time to rest."

Shiro jumped from Ako's arms and rested on top of Takeo's head, Takeo smiled and started petting Shiro on top of his head.

"If I remember correctly there was a town around here called 'Crystal Springs'. Come on I'll explain everything on the way."

Takeo grabbed Ako's hand and started leading her towards the next town, she started blushing as Takeo continued holding her hand. As they were walking towards her towards the next town Takeo began explaining everything that was happening after he transferred to Mahora Academy.

The battle with demons, with incident in Kyoto, the Mahora Tournament/Festival and now. He even mentioned his own and Negi's past to her. As he was finished explaining it, Ako's eyes became swirly out of sheer confusion.

"S-So you, Negi-Kun and the other dealt with that much under all of our noses. And both yours and Negi-Kun's fathers were a part of this super team who fought to protect this world."

"Okay okay, Ako-Chan I think that's enough information for a while."

Ako nodded in agreement, Takeo looked up and noticed that the sun was setting. He looked forward and noticed the town was right in front of him. He smiled and started leading Ako further towards the town, once they got there Takeo stopped in front of a bar.

In of the bar there were several men young and old, some human and some were demi-human drinking with slum looks on their faces. At that moment the door to the bar was kicked open, everyone jumped and their attention was caught towards the opening. The bartender glared at the obscured person.

"Alright! Who the…?"

"I can't believe this old place is still standing! I also can't believe you old farts haven't got a decent job yet!"

The people in the bar made a shocked expression as they saw Takeo standing in the entrance with a smirk on his face. The people in the bar started smiling silly and started getting reacquainted with Takeo, playing and acting like children.

"The Lightning-Kid's back!"

"Well, we can't call him that anymore!"

"And look he even brought little Shiro and…"

The people of the bar were shocked after seeing Ako standing behind him with a confused expression.

"And he's caught himself an adorable girlfriend."

The people of the bar started cheering as both Takeo and Ako started blushing a deep shade of red. Takeo shook it off and sat at the bar.

"Well, I knew that you weren't the one who destroyed that village. But I never thought you'd come back to this old bar."

"Oh come on, Alvaro-San I have history here. Saving this dump was my first assignment remember?"

Takeo's attention was later caught towards a photo of him as an eleven year old with the bartender and attendant around him with smiles on their faces.

"How could I forget, it's not every day an eleven year old saves us from a bunch of bandits. Though I doubt you're here for just a visit, from the tired look on that girl's and Shiro's face. It seems you have some trouble, I wonder if it has anything to do with the gates being destroyed."

"You know you really should've kept your job in the research department, but you're right. I wanted to know if you've heard anything regarding these people."

Takeo pulled out his phone and began showing him pictures of everyone who were sent around the magical world. Alvaro looked at the images with a curious expression, he later started going through the back of his counter and pulled out a wanted poster list.

Takeo looked at the list and gritted his teeth, as every member of Ala Alba along with his siblings were on the list not including himself.

"Why're my teammate along with, my little brothers, my sister and future sister-in-law on this list?"

"It seems to have something to do with the incident with the gates, it seems that this kid red-haired kid destroyed it."

"That's a huge load of crap! I was there, and it was that kid Fate, my bastard Uncle and those three cloaked people!"

"This is why I quit working for the government, too many conspiracies."

Takeo gave him a deadpanned look and sighed, out of irritation.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think I believe you this time around. By the way does Veronica-San still run that Inn?"

"Of course, by the way there's something we need help with if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, if there's anything you need just ask me."

Takeo nodded and walked outside with Ako following him, he started walking through the town until he stopped at a thrift shop.

"Come on, we're going to need some change of clothes."

"O-Okay, Takeo-Kun."

As they were walking into the shop, unbeknownst to them they were being watched from the shadows by a person with a confused expression.

"Hmm, who's that?"

 **[Veronica's Inn] [Lobby]**

Takeo walked into the inn carrying several bags in his hand along with Ako who was carrying Shiro in her arms. And standing behind the counter was a women with blonde haired (beastgirl), wearing a long black dress with a bored expression. Once she saw Takeo her expression turned from sad into an ecstatic one.

"Takeo-Kun! Welcome back!"

"Hello Veronica-San. Hey what's with that saddened look?"

"This place used to be filled with travelers, but since _it_ showed up things has been gotten slower."

Takeo looked at her with a confused expression.

"What's it?"

Veronica looked down and brought the three of them into the dining room, minutes later she had fixed them a small dinner. And she began explaining the situation to them.

"As you know we're widely known for our beautiful waterfall and pools, but since that dragon came it completely took over it. Every time someone went anywhere near there they were immediately attack and almost killed by it.

Takeo looked down and made a wondering expression, he smirked and stood up from his seat.

"Veronica-San can you draw me a map on where it is?"

"T-Takeo-Kun, you're not planning on going after that thing!"

"Dragons may be the most dangerous creatures in the world, that doesn't mean I can't at least draw it away."

Veronica looked at the expression on his face and was immediately reminded of the younger version of himself.

"You may have grown up and gotten stronger, but you're still the same kid from four years ago. You can at least wait until tomorrow before fighting it."

"Alright, can we have a room for the night?"

"Of course, I have the perfect suite in mind for you two."

She smiled at them, after a couple of minutes they walked into the room that they were given and were completely shocked. The room was one made for two couples, Takeo made a deadpanned look and sighed at the sight of the room.

"That women."

"S-She must've thought were dating, I'm sorry about that Takeo-Kun."

"Don't be any guy would be lucky to date you."

Ako blushed as his comment, but her expression later became more saddened. Takeo looked at the expression on her face and pulled her in for a hug. And her face turned a pure crimson red.

"T-Takeo-Kun."

"Don't worry, we're all going home together and we're all going to enjoy the rest of our Summer Class 3-A style."

"Y-Yea, uh Takeo-Kun."

As they were close to each other, their hearts started beating faster and faster. She looked up and noticed that both of their faces were close to each other's. As Ako was looking at his face, hers started turning redder and redder every second.

"Takeo-Kun, what's happening to…?"

Takeo's eyes widened, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently moved her backwards.

"This rooms charmed, it's probably amplifies a couple's lust."

Ako's face started turning redder and redder, she turned away looking away from Takeo and walked towards the bathroom carrying some clothes along with her.

"I'll take a shower first and go to bed."

Ako closed the bathroom door behind her and pressed her back against the ground, while falling slowly on the ground with her hands covering her face.

"I-I can't confess to Takeo-Kun…if he…were to…"

Small tears started falling from her eyes into her hands.

"If Takeo-Kun were to reject me, I wouldn't know what to do."

[Knock][Knock]

Ako looked up as she heard someone knocking on the bathroom door, she looked up and wiped her tears.

"Uh, Takeo-Kun is that you?"

On the other side, Takeo was scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yea, I just wanted to let you know that I'll protect you no matter what happens alright."

Ako looked downwards with a slightly saddened expression.

"Why? I'm not anything…"

"Ako-Chan you'd better not be bagging on yourself again. Ako-Chan that scar on your back doesn't make you who you are, it don't matter to me, and it doesn't matter to any of our friends. The only thing that we care about is you, you're not a useless person, and you're not some background character that no one cares about you. You're Ako Izumi a main character apart of Class 3-A, the best damn classroom there is."

Ako looked down and smiled brightly.

"Thank You, Takeo-Kun. And you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

As Takeo was leaning on the door, he listened and heard Ako starting to take her bath. He smiled headed towards the bed to sit down, once he lied down his mind started wondering about everything that happened since they came to Mundus Magicus.

"Seriously, this was just supposed to be a fun trip for everyone. And now the gates wrecked, everyone's been sent around the world, and we still have to worry about those guys. Also, I might end up running into them…"

Takeo listened and heard that the water in the bathroom turning off, he sat up and started stretching.

"I guess I'll take a quick bath and…"

Takeo look and noticed Ako walking out of the bathroom wearing a light purple night gown with a deep red blush. Takeo's face turned bright red, as Ako started pushing her fingers together shyly.

"S-So, what do you think Takeo-Kun?"

"U-Uh, you look beautiful Ako-Chan."

Ako's expression brightened up, she hugged him unconsciously and ended up on top of him. She looked down and started blushing intensely, her heart started beating faster again. Ako began moving her face closer and closer towards Takeo's face.

"T-Takeo-Kun."

"Not again! Ako-Chan snap out of it!"

Hours later, Takeo began walking outside of his assigned room and began walking towards the front counter of the inn. Once he got there, he looked and noticed Veronica was looking at him with a smile.

"So~ how was the room?"

"The moment I got back here, I want a room that doesn't cause my friend to try and have sex with me in my sleep."

"Oh~ I thought you two were a couple. Oh well, here's the map to the dragon."

Veronica went behind her counter and handed Takeo a map with the directions drawn on it.

"Thanks, when Ako-Chan and Shiro comes down tell them that I'll be back."

"Okay~."

Takeo took the map and started following the directions, after traveling for several minutes Takeo finally made it towards a waterfall. He narrowed his eyes and noticed an opening behind the waterfall, Takeo whistled gaining the dragon's attention.

[ROAR!]

Takeo began hearing several footsteps coming towards him, cutting through the waterfall was a four legged dragon with a wide wingspan with rusted metallic skin. Takeo looked at the dragon with a calculating expression.

[Crack]

Takeo's eyes widened as he began hearing the dragon's rusted skin began cracking off, once the dragon's rusted skin was removed it gained a dark colored metallic skin.

[ROAR!]

The newborn dragon roared releasing a powerful slicing wind, which began slicing apart Takeo's skin and clothing. Takeo looked forward and smirked as blood began dripping down from the cut on his cheek.

"Oh, it seems you were waiting for you rusted skin to shed off."

The dragon looked towards Takeo with its eyes glowing a bright crimson red, the dragon roared at him again and charged at him with great speed while surrounded itself in a slicing wind barrier. Takeo used Instant Movement to dodge the attack.

He looked back and noticed that the dragon's attack decimated several of the threes in its path, the dragon looked in the path Takeo reappeared and fired off a powerful slicing roar. Takeo held his fist back and began gathering wind, thunder and light around his fist.

 _"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Come forth Spirits of Wind, Thunder and Light! I hereby summon the power to destroy the Darkness that exists within this Corrupt and Diseased with a Powerful Storm! Divine Storm!"_

Takeo fired off a powerful blast of these three elements with three times the power of Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens. Once both of the attacks began colliding against each other, both the dragon's roar and Takeo's attack began cancelling each other out.

"Dammit! This might be tougher than I thought."

Takeo held his hand out and began gathering a large amount of white lightning around his hand.

 _"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum…"_

Back at the Inn, Ako was walking downstairs with Shiro resting in her arms. Once she made it downstairs, she began looking around for Takeo.

"Takeo-Kun left already and said he'd be back. He went after that dragon who took control of our waterfall and don't worry, he'll be back."

Ako made a worried expression, over and hour later in the middle of the battle between Takeo and the metal dragon. Takeo's was in his Shinsei Kaminari form, with his clothing completely tattered and he began panting. While the dragon had minimal injuries,

It began gathering a large amount of wind around its mouth and released a slicing gale wind. Once the attack completely engulfed Takeo in it, the dragon looking around. It narrowed its eyes and saw Takeo charging at it with lightning-speed, he appeared in front of it and punched the dragon in the stomach.

As Takeo was pushing his fist forward the dragon's skin began cracking slightly, he gritted his teeth and started sending out a barrage of punches. Takeo narrowed his eyes as more of the dragon's skin began breaking apart until he saw the dragon's unprotected flesh.

Takeo opens his eyes wide and began gathering a large amount of lightning around his fist. He punched forward and punched into the dragon's unprotected flesh, he began punching his fist forward releasing a large amount of lightning. Once Takeo's Shinsei Kaminari form ended, he continued holding his fist up.

He looked forward and saw that that life in the dragon's body had complete left from its eyes. The dragon fell on the ground motionless, he looked down and started laughing.

"Hehehehe! I won!"

Takeo pumped his fist in the air with a big grin on his face, minutes later Takeo started walking back towards the town carrying the dragon's body along with him. Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression, while he maintained the smirk on his face.

"He defeated it…"

"Yahoo! The Lightning Kid Won!"

As everyone began cheering for Takeo as he threw the dragon's body on the ground, he looked and saw Ako running towards him with her arms held out. Once she was close to him, she wrapped her arms around him. Takeo winced in pain for a couple of seconds, but he smiled at her.

"Geez, Ako-Chan…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Takeo-Kun."

"Yo, Lightning Kid. I found something about your friends."

Takeo looked as the bartender was rushing towards him with a slip of paper in his hand. Once he made it to him, Takeo took the sheet of paper in his hand. He looked and his eyes twitched out of irritation.

"You've got to be…kidding me!"

He looked and noticed that Akira, Natsumi and Nariko (Minako) were now listed as slaves working off their debt.

"Why the hell…is my sister and my friends slaves now?!"

"I thought you'd wouldn't be happy about that. I already drew out the directions on the back…I know this isn't going to change your mind. But please don't beat up whoever did this."

"Takeo-Kun, I've already packed our belongings."

"Alright…and Alvaro-San, I make no promises."

Alvaro sighed, as Takeo left along with Ako and Shiro towards the road. Everyone smiled as they were walking away from Crystal Springs.

"That kid will never change, but that's a good thing. Now let's get back to work everyone!"

[RIGHT!]

 **[Free Trade City, Granicus]**

Natsumi was walking through a long hallway wearing a maid's outfit and holding a broom in her hands.

"I finally got my break."

She looked up as she was hearing an argument in the room in front of her.

"Nari-Chan you have to lay down!"

"No, I can't lay down!"

Natsumi ran towards the room and saw, Nariko in her teenage form with a pale face and trying to get by Akira. All three of them had collars around their necks.

"Akira-Chan, I'm not just going to lay down when it's my fault we're even here!"

"Nari-Chan, you caught an illness while you were trying to help us. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what Takeo-Kun would do if he or Haruto-Kun and Haruki-Kun lost you. You have to rest for two day, you were barely able to even sit up this morning let along walk."

"But…"

Nariko was stopped as Akira hugged her, while patting her back.

"Nari-Chan you may be a Mage just like your brother, but you're still just a little girl. I'm sure Takeo-Kun would tell you the same thing."

"You're right, Akira-Chan. But the moment I'm able to…"

Akira smiled and forced her back into bed while putting the covers over her.

"Well until then get some sleep Nari-Chan. I suppose that I should call you Mina-Chan."

She smiled and went back to sleep, Natsumi smiled as she was sleeping.

"I still can't believe that all this is real, Magic, Mages, Flying Whales and both Negi-Kun and the others were all a part of this."

"Well if we know both of them, then they're probably on their way right now. We'll just have to wait for them."


	4. Chapter 4: Our First Step!

**Our First Step!**

 **[Two Days later] [Free Trade City, Granicus]**

Minako, Natsumi and Akira were cleaning the area around them.

"Mina-Chan are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm alright though my magical power isn't all the way back. Though it's high enough for me to stay in my teenage form. Though, I should really talk to the Kumama about taking on a Magical Job."

"Uh, who's Kumama?"

"I see you're already up."

They turned around and saw a large women with the appearance of a bear, once Minako saw her she immediately hugged her.

"Chief?!"

"Kumama, is there any Magical Jobs that I can take?"

"My, aren't you hyperactive. There are jobs, but they extremely difficult and are not for little girl."

"My Nii-Sans always told me, 'There are no such thing as a difficult job, as long as you think carefully'."

"Alright, but you'll have to be back and finish this job."

Minako smiled brightly and headed in that direction, she pointed out.

"Well at least her bubbly personality is back to normal. She even looks like a boy who used to come around here… Well no more slacking off you two."

"Well, I guess we can't stop her from taking on another job."

The Chief walked away quickly away from them, at that moment they heard a loud commotion. They turned their heads and saw three guys hovering over Minako.

"Come on give back that request. What do you think a little slave girl like you can do?"

"More than you Ponytail."

The man gained a tick mark on his forehead and started eyeing her up.

"You know for a little brat, you've got a…"

At that moment, Akira got in between them with her arms guarding Minako.

"I won't let you lay a hand on this girl."

"What bitch?"

 _"_ _Captet Coutiem Aciram."_

At that moment the collar around Akira's neck started electrocuting her intensely, Minako looked at her with a shocked expression along with Natsumi. Once it was over she fell to the ground nearly unconscious, as Natsumi went to check up on her. Minako looked up and glared at the man with great intensity, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the man.

 _"_ _Aqua Virgines Conveniant Optamus Me…"_

Before she could finish the man grabbed her by her arm and smiled.

"Ahh, so you're a mage little girl. I'll let you go, if you at least me your name."

"Minako Narukami."

The man looked at her with a shocked expression, at that moment he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He turned around only to be punched in the face and sent flying into the wall behind him. Minako looked and smiled as she saw the Negi's teenage alter ego (Nagi) holding her bridal style. And following behind him was Kotaro in his teenage form along with Chisame in her chibi form.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my students nor my friend!"

"Nagi-Kun!"

"Are you alright, Nariko-San?"

Minako puffed her left cheek and pouted adorably at Nagi, whispering.

{I thought I said not to add –San…Negi-Kun.}

"What the hell?! You just came out of nowhere and hit me!"

Kotaro smirked and started cracking his knuckles with an intimidating glare.

"Don't worry what we're going to do, is nothing compared to what Takeo-Nii-San is going to do when he finds out you bullied his cousin."

"W-Wait, she's related to that psychopath. Screw this, I'm not getting involved with someone related to that psychopath again."

 ***Intermission***

 **Walking down the road in another part of a different City Takeo sneezed out of nowhere. He looked around with an irritated expression, while Ako looked at him with a worried expression.**

 **"** **Are you catching a cold Takeo-Kun?"**

 **"** **No, I felt like someone was talking about me."**

 **Walking towards them was a eighteen year old, with dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a martial without sleeves and scars on both of his arms. Once he looked up he saw Takeo, he immediately sensed the magical power being released from his body and smiled.**

In the three maids' room, Nagi, Kotaro, Chisame and a disguised Kazumi with Sayo in her doll form all met in this room.

"So you're really Negi-Kun and Kotaro-Kun. Ugh, this is getting too much."

"It's alright Akira-Chan. So what're we going to do now?"

"Well, the easiest way would be to pay back the 1 Million Drachma. But that…"

"No necessarily Kazumi-San, there is one other way. Why don't we enter the 'Granicus Tournament'? Plus we can always use the publicity to let our friends know where we are."

Kotaro smirked and smashed his fists together.

"Now, I like the sound of that let's get started!"

"Uh…Chisame-Chan, Kazumi-Chan have you heard anything from my Nii-San or…?"

"I haven't been able to get through with the Pactio I formed with that idiot."

"Well, there was some 'Lightning-Kid' killing a dangerous Dragon at some place called 'Crystal Springs'. But…"

Minako looked at her with stars in her eyes.

"The Crystal Springs was Nii-San's first assignment, and Lightning-Kid was a nickname everyone called him!"

"Well we at least we have an idea of where he was last, but that doesn't tell us where Takeo-Nii-San is right now."

"Well knowing him and his brother follow their path of destruction."

Everyone began laughing at the idea of the youngest and oldest brother leaving a path of destruction in their wake.

 **[Unknown Battleground] [One Week Later]**

On the opposite end of a large scale battle between mages and demons, the demons began pushing forward through the mages defenses.

"Dammit they're pushing back! If we don't…"

As the demons were preparing for a full scale attack, a blast of ice blocked their path and in seconds three hooded figures stepped in front of the mages.

"Their weak, but their sheer numbers gives them the advantages."

"Who cares, then let's just push them with sheer force."

The mages looked at the three hooded figures with a shocked expression.

"Who're you three."

"Wait, three hooded figures…they're The Enforcers."

The wind blew passed them removing their hoods' off revealing to be Haruto, Haruki and Yukiko in their teenage forms. Minato (Haruto) reached into his cloak and pulled out a modified black colored pistol with blue runic designs and rested his on his forehead.

"We're going to end this demons you guys just rest."

Yuzuki (Yukiko) pulled out Yukihime from its dimensional storage, as she ran her index finger towards the tip of the blade it started glowing with a bright blue light. Hiroko (Haruto) smirked and smashed his fist together while they were being surrounded with flames. Minato smirked slightly and pulled a second gun from his holster.

"Let's go guys."

""Right Minato-San/Nii-San!""

The demons charged at the with their sheer, in seconds Hiroko used Instant Movement to appear in front of them with his fist pulled back. With a single punch he incinerated the demons on contact, he continued his brutal assault against the demons.

From all sides the demons began surrounded Yuzuki, as she began slashing her sword into the air she released a wave of ice as it sliced through the air completely freezing the demons instantly. With elegant movements, she sliced the frozen demons into pieces.

As Minato was walking through the hordes of demons, they all doves towards him all at once. The time around Minato began slowing down incredibly. Minato focused his eyesight and began firing several rounds from both of his guns hitting each of the demons.

Once time returned to normal the demons landed on the ground with blood trailing from their mouths.

 _"_ _Magic Elucidators: Arctic Explosion."_

The bullets from inside of the demons all froze the demons instantly from the inside, two large demons started charging at him from all sides. Minato smirked and threw his guns in the air, he clenched he elbowed one of the demons in the stomach.

And began assaulting them with Xing Yi Quan techniques, as Minato's guns began coming back towards him. He reached his hand out and grabbed the guns from the air, he pointed the guns at the demons and a large ice blue magic circle appeared in front of the pistol's barrel.

 _"_ _Magic Elucidators: Exorcising Shells."_

Once he pulled the trigger the demons immediately vanished from existence like dust in the wind. Within seconds the demons were all exterminated in a matter of minutes by the three separate mages. Once they were done, the three mages looked towards the army of mages with a slight smirk on their faces.

"With just three of them…"

"…they annihilated the demon horde."

Haruki smirked and smashed his fist against his chest.

"Man that was a workout, I can't wait for a real challenge."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Nii-San. We still need to meet up with Negi-Kun and the others…"

"I really want to see Nee-San again."

"Wow, Yuzuki-Chan I didn't think you had such a Sister-Complex."

Yuzuki gave him a deadpanned look and placed her sword at his throat with an intimidating glare. Hiroko laughed nervously, he looked towards Minato for help and he sighed out of irritation.

"Yuzuki-Chan, even though he deserve what he gets for that comment. I can't let him die right now."

"Okay, Minato-San."

"Alright, guys we still need to get to New Ostia within the next month. And I don't think we need have enough money to travel there."

"Who cares, we'll just keep racking up money and beating down demons until we make it. And then we'll be reunited with Nii-San and the others."

The three of them smiled and placed their hands together before rising them towards the air with smiles on their face.

[Here we come New Ostia!]

 **[West Granicus Summer Tournament] [Round 15]**

In the stadium the crowd was roaring at the sight of the match, of the man in the martial arts uniform standing on the sidelines of the arena watching in awe. As his cloaked partner was taking both of his opponents without a single issue.

The announcer a women in her 20s held the mike to her mouth and announced.

[These fighting duo has taken each tournament they've entered by storm. And for the fifteenth time without the help of his partner, this cloaked unnamed man is taking on the duo singlehandedly and winning!]

The ones fighting against the cloaked figure were two brother with a strained expression on their faces.

"That's it we're taking this guy out!"

"Right, with our Ultimate Technique!"

Both brother got together and held both of their hands up gathering lightning and wind around their hands.

 _"Ultimate Flash Cannon!"_

They fired off a massive blast of lightning/wind, the cloaked figure smirked and held his hand up, while chanting a spell.

 _"…Divine Storm!"_

He fired off a blast that cancelled out the brother's attack, they made a look of complete shock. Once the looked forward, the cloak figure vanished from sight and they felt someone attacking the back of their neck simultaneously knocking them both unconscious.

"You put up a fight, but I can't afford to lose."

[A-And he wins this fighter who still hasn't revealed his name has again come out on top!]

His partner looked at him with a shocked and surprised expression, he smirked and started walking towards him.

"You know it's not fun unless you give me a shot kid?"

"Sorry, but I wanted to finish this fight quick so we could get to the real fun."

"Geez, you really are a battle maniac."

They looked and noticed the announcer running towards both of them with her mike directed at the cloaked man.

[Okay, I can't take the not knowing anymore! Everyone here is wondering one very simple question! And that is who are you?! You and Your partner are both rookies, and yet…]

"I'll only reveal my face to the one I fight in the finals, but if you want a name then I'll give you one."

The crowd became silent out of anticipation of the fighter finally revealing their name.

"My name is…Raiden Ikazuchi."

The crowd became completely silent, including the announcer and even his own partner.

[R-Raiden the famed 'Thousand Thunderbolt', the eternal rival and ally of Nagi Springfield, 'The Thousand Master'! Are you really _that_ Raiden?!]

"I'm related to him, but I'll leave that to your imaginations for now I think me and my partner will depart from here."

The cloaked figure walked from the announcer with a smirk on his face under his hood, once they were out of sight he sighed and looked towards his partner.

"What's with that look Ryu-Kun?"

"Not only did you take the spotlight again, but you also failed to mention that you're the freaking relative of one of my heroes and the saviors of this world! Takeo-Kun."

He snapped his fingers and he changed into his normal clothing and smirked and at him, while his partner was glaring at him out of irritation.

"Well, you never asked so I never told you. And also, I'm his kid."

"So the rumors were true, he did have a kid with the Clan Lord of the Narukami Clan. Also why do you keep hiding your face?"

"I have some…questionable people after me, and this cloak blocks people from sensing my magical power. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go…"

"…meet up with your girlfriend and pet."

Takeo turned his head and glared at Ryu with a deep shade of red on his cheek.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just my friend!"

"Right~ she's a pretty girl so don't screw it up! I'm going to go and train!"

Takeo narrowed sighed at his comment and vanished completely from sight, minutes later Takeo was walking from a shop with two ice cream cones in both his hand. He turned his head and saw Ako sitting at the table with Shiro sitting at the tables outside. Ako turned around and saw him walking towards them.

"Here you go Ako-Chan."

"Thanks Takeo-Kun, by the way you did a great job in the match."

"Thanks Ako-Chan, just seventeen matches to go and we'll meet up with everyone."

As both Takeo and Ako were eating their ice cream, a question popped into Ako's head.

"Wait, if Nagi-San really is Negi-Kun then wouldn't that mean you'll have to fight him and Kotaro-Kun?"

"I've never been one to drop out of a fight and besides, I've actually been waiting for the chance to be able to fight Negi-Kun. And besides I don't even see that ten year old as a kid anymore, just another man trying to protect those he cares about."

Ako looked at the expression on Takeo's face and smiled slightly, he looked around and noticed that the sun was starting to go down. Once they stood back up

"Come on let's go back home."

Ako blushed as soon as Takeo said that, but she nodded and began following him. As they were walking through the city, they stopped at a small house within the city. Once they walked inside Ako wrapped an apron around her waist and looked towards Takeo with a smile while winking.

"I'm going to make something special for you after that wonderful match, so go and take a bath and relax~."

Takeo blushed slightly nodded, while walking towards the bathroom. Once he walked in, he wrapped a towel around his waist and started washing his hair with hot water still remembering what Ako had said.

 _"_ _What was that…?"_

Back in the kitchen Ako was blushing to herself, while preparing their dinner.

"Uh, Shiro how was that? I did exactly what Veronica-San told me to."

"You did an excellent job Ako-Sama, but you should try and be a bit more confident with yourself."

"I know, but there are so many other girls who're into Takeo-Kun and I really don't think he'd…"

[Knock][Knock]

"Here I come!"

Ako stopped as she heard a knock at the door, she turned around and walked towards the door. Once she opened it, she looked and saw a black haired women, with red eyes and wearing black clothing.

"How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Alice and I would like to leave a message for Takeo-Kun."

"Uh, what message?"

Shiro looked up and saw Alice standing in front of her, his expression became more terrified.

"Ako-Sama move out of the way!"

Once Ako turned toward Shiro, several pitch black thorn vines appeared behind Alice and aimed them at both Shiro and Alice. Takeo exited the bathroom fully dressed running towards the opened door with his teeth clenched.

He sensed a large amount of magical power towering over him, and within seconds the entire house was blown up completely. Within seconds Takeo appeared on the roof of a building far away from the now destroyed house.

"This magical power. It's them!"

Takeo immediately took off towards the forest where he sensed a large source of magical power. In that direction Alice had tied up Ako and Shiro to a tree with the black vines.

"I thought it was going to be difficult getting him out here, but with thanks to you two we won't have to hunt him down."

"Why're you doing this?"

"Oh, what a darling little girl and what a pretty little face. Now, if you want to keep it that way then shut up."

Ako jumped at the cold threat that Alice had thrown at her, her attention was later turned towards a loud shout.

"ALICE!"

She turned her attention towards Takeo who had appeared in front them with an enraged expression on his face.

"Oh, what a handsome little boy you've become. How've you been~?"

"Ako-Chan, Shiro are you both alright?"

Both of them nodded and Takeo's attention was later turned back towards Alice who was smiling sadistically at him.

"Oh~ the Lightning Emperor has once against appeared~ Now what shall we do~?"

Takeo narrowed his eyes as he heard a familiar person's singing voice, appearing next to Alice was Cole wearing a smile on his face.

"Well~ I think it's time for some well-deserved payback."

"Well this is the brat who turned us all into criminals."

Appearing next were two other people, a man in his late thirties with a goatee, dark blue hair and wearing dark blue colored clothing (Rank 3, Zephyr 'The Wind Master'). And the second was a man in his twenties with blonde hair, gold eyes and wearing gold light armor (Rank 4, Micah 'The Light Master').

Micah narrowed his eyes towards Takeo while Zephyr only laughed at him.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Now, now Micah don't you think it's time to end the pleasantries."

"Now~ Lightning Emperor, just give up~ because you're…"

Once Cole looked forward and saw Takeo appearing in front of him with his fist pulled back. Takeo punched Cole straight in the face with and sent him flying with a large amount of force, completely knocking him unconscious with that hit.

 _"_ _When the hell did he get there?!"_

Alice held her hand out gathering darkness around her hand, Zephyr gathered a flaying wind around his hand and Micah gathered light in his hand. Takeo shaped two of his fingers in to a halberd and sweep his hand downwards.

 _"_ _Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning!"_

Takeo released a powerful slash of lightning, which sent the three of them flying backwards. Takeo went towards the tree and untied both Ako and Shiro.

"Ako-Chan, Shiro get out of here!"

"But, Takeo…"

Takeo pulled his phone out and handed it to Ako, while pushing her into the opposite direction.

"No, buts! Call the first number on my phone, while I hold the other three off!"

Takeo used Instant Movement to charge forward towards them, as he was charging forward Ako looked down at his phone and was prepared to dial the number. At that moment Takeo's phone started ringing again, playing the song Dekopin Rocket played at the festival.

"Hello?"

Ako answered the phone and placed it to her ear, and heard a cheerful voice.

"Takeo-Kun's fighting three of the Five Star Commanders isn't he?"

"Yes, but I'm…"

"Oh, don't worry we're already on our way Ako-Chan."

"How do you know my name, and who's we?"

"Hmmm, well you could say we're family."


	5. Chapter 5: The Demon Awakens!

**The Demon Awakens!**

In the middle of the forest large amounts of magical power was being releasing throughout the area, in one specific area Takeo was in an epic showdown with three of the Five Star Commanders. In the battle Alice gritted her teeth and held her hands out.

 _"Evocant Rosas Atra Nimirum. Umbra Centrum Spinas!"_

Over one hundred black thorn vines came from hands and were all aimed at Takeo from all sides, he clicked his tongue out of irritation. Takeo positioned his body and began focusing his sights on the vines coming towards him.

His perception of time started slowing down as the first vine was speeding towards them, and he deflected the first vine. As more and more of them started coming around him, he started deflecting every last one of them with great battle perception.

But as they were all knocked into different directions, they started to change their direction and aimed at Takeo from all sides. As they were coming towards Takeo he used Instant Movement to dodge them, once he landed on the tree branch.

"You're reflexes have improved, it's hard to believe that you're the name greenhorn brat from three years ago. But if you think that'll be enough to avoid my attack then you're mistaken."

From under the ground where Takeo stood, the one hundred thorn vines came from the ground and charge towards him. Takeo held his hand up and started generating a large amount of white lightning from his left and right hand.

Once all of the vines started wrapping around his body, a bright white light started shining through them and they were immedately burned away by the light. Alice looked forward with a shocked expression was Takeo was standing on the tree branch surrounded by white lightning.

He narrowed his eyes and appeared in front of Alice with his fist pulled back, but he was stopped as a slash of wind cut their path. Takeo stepped back as Zephyr charged at him by firing off a large barrage of wind slashes.

Takeo gathered white lightning around his hand and fired off a barrage of lightning bolts, which countered Zephyr's attacks. He looked forward as Micah stepped from behind Alice and fired off a barrage of light arrrows from his hand. Takeo flipped backwards dodging the attacks, but his scratched his cheek slightly.

Once Takeo regained his footing he looked forward as Alice, Zephyr and Micah began releasing a large amount of magical power.

"Do you truly believe that you can defeat the three of us alone? Together our strength is on pay with Indra our strongest and more brutal fight."

"Well he's not alone."

Takeo jumped as he heard a familiar voice, he looked and saw Ryu his eighteen year old partner landing next to him and taking a fighting position along with Takeo.

"What're you doing here?"

"I was trying to get some sleep, but I kept sensing large bursts of magic in this area. So when I decided to check, I found my tournament parnter taking on three villains on your own."

"You do realize that your might die from this?"

"I've been training me whole life to be able to fight people like tihs...and I finally got the chance to go all out. So why don't we show these guys why you don't screw with two Gladiators!"

Takeo smirked at Ryu's answer and surrounded himself with an electrified aura, while Ryu surrounded himself with a blue aura. And around them the wind started circling around both of them.

 _"Dei Ictus Fulmine! Emittam! Stanget! Complexio! Supplemntum Pro Armationem! Shinsei Kamnari!"_

 _"Inner Reservoir Release."_

And Takeo activated his Shinsei Kaminari form, while Ryu surrounded himself with a Ki that continued glowing form his body. The Star Commanders looked at the two boys and readied their stances.

"I'll take Alice and Micah, while you take Zephry the dark blue haired guy."

"As long as I can fight I don't care."

Both of them vanished from sight, Ryu appeared in front of Zephry and sent him flying with a punch to the face. Zephyr gritted his teeth, while shaping his finger into a halberd.

 _"Exite missis ventus. Come forth from the Void, O Whirling, and tear apart my enemy. Axe of Whirlwind."_

Zephry slashed his hand diagonally and fired off a massive slash of flaying winds, Ryu released a powerful burst of Ki and dispersed the attack. And he pressed his foot against the ground, and charged at Zephry punching him hard in his stomach.

Zephry coughed up a large amount of blood and was crashing through the ground, as Zephry was preparing to attack. Ryu appeared over him with his fist pulled back, and started gathering a large amount of energy around his fist.

 _"First Gear: Burst Wave!"_

Ryu pushed Zephry in the stomach sending him crashing through the ground, and creating a medium sized crater under him.

 _"Why the hell is this kid this strong he's not even wizard and he's just using Ki?!"_

"Just to let you know I don't use Ki or Magic, what I use is called Spirit Energy and for me I was born with a large amount of it along with the Inner Reservoir.

In the battle with Takeo, Alice and Micah they were both launching a large barrage of light/shadow attacks at him. Takeo sped towards them with lightning-fast speed while dodgin their attacks, he appeared in front of them and sent them both flying with a roundhouse kick.

"Damn you...!"

 _"Evocant Rosas Atra Nimirum..."_

 _"Ardenti Lumine Solis..."_

Before they could cast the spell, Takeo appeared in front of them with his fist pulled back and began discharging a large amount of lightning from his bare hands. Takeo punched forward punching both Alice and Micah in the stomachs at full force.

And he began releasing a massive bolt of lighting through both of their bodies. While they were stunned by his attack, Takeo appeared over them with the armor from before surrounding his fist and they started opening upwards.

 _"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. A Flash of Lightning, a Crash of Thunder, I hereby call for the Spirits of over One-Thousand Lighting Beasts, come from Heaven, flow through my fist and subjugate my Foes! Thunderbolt Impact!"_

Takeo punched his fist downwards and released a massive bolt of lightning, which completely decimated the area around them creating a large crater under them. Once the lightning vanished both Alice and Micah were unconscious on the ground.

Takeo had ended his Lightning form, but the armor remained on his arms. He looked in the other direction as Ryu was carrying both Zephyr and Cole along with him.

"Alright so what do you want to do with these guys?"

"The military can deal with these guys, but the real problem is..."

At that moment a malicious presence began surrounding them, they looked around as traces of electricity started surrounding them. As Takeo and Ryu were preparing for another fight.

"Well, this certainly a surprise."

Takeo quickly turned his head and his eyes widened slightly after who he saw. A beast man taller than him, with tanned skin, dark purple hair, gold eyes and wearing a dark battle outfit which matched his stature. (Rank 1, Indra 'The Lightning Master'). Once he looked down on Takeo he started releasing a large amount of magical power, which sent a cold chill through their bodies.

"I'll distract him, while you counter attack."

Ryu began releasing a large amount of spirit energy and charged towards Indra, with Takeo holding his hand up trying to stop him.

"Wait, Ryu!"

Once Ryu was in front of Indra he pulled his fist back and started releasing a larger amount of spiritual energy.

 _"Inner Reservoir Release! First Gear: Burst Wave!"_

Ryu released a large amount of spirit energy, Indra held his hand out and blocked the attack with his bare hand. Indra narrowed his eyes as Ryu continued pushing his fist forward.

 _"Fifth Gear: Burst Calamity!"_

Veins started popping throughout both Ryu's arms and he released a massive blast of spirits energy while Indra was holding his attack back. The attack Ryu released completely engulfed Indra in smoke, a small trace of blood began leaking from Ryu's mouth.

But his eyes widened as he felt someone tightening their grip on his arm, a burst of electricity completely blew away the smoke. Ryu looked at Indra with a shocked expression as he was still holding his attack back with his expression unchanged.

 _"Imperator Tonitrui Rugit..."_

A massive bolt of lightning crashed from the skies and shot towards the ground, creating a massive crater in its wake. In the middle of the crater was Ryu lying down on the ground with electricity running throughout his entire body. Ryu coughed up blood which was dripping from his mouth.

"T-Takeo-Kun...I'm s-sorry, but h-he's too strong."

He turned his head and saw a two sources of electricity started clashing against each other, within one of them Takeo had took his lightning form with a strained expression on his face. While Indra was within the other one with a calm expression on his face.

"You were the one who wiped out the village!"

"Yea, so what?"

Indra pushed his arm forward, sending Takeo flying backwards. His face became twisted with immense anger, he began stopping himself on thin air. Indra narrowed his eyes as he saw Takeo standing literally on thin air.

"I see you've mastered Void Step, the ability to stand on thin air like it was on the ground itself."

"So where's the Great King in all of this?"

"He's preparing the summon Albion Draco, it'll be within a few days now. But you won't be around to see it."

Indra held his hand out and created a lance made from pure lightning, he charged at Takeo and brought the lance downwards. Takeo held his hands upwards and created a sword made out of lightning, blocking Indra's attack.

As both of them started clashing against each other, a massive bolt of lightning was generate throughout the skies. Indra sent Takeo flying backwards, he regained his balance and flew towards Indra with great speed. He slashed his sword at Indra, which he blocked with his lance.

"Magia Althea, a Forbidden Magic that surrounds the user with a specific element, it destroys evil and it acts as armor for the user. Would you like to see it?"

"See what...argh."

Indra generate another lance in his freehand piercing through Takeo's side, his expression became more strained. Takeo lost focus for a second, and Indra kicked Takeo far away from the city into a more secluded area. Takeo placed his hand on his side as blood started staining his shirt, he looked up and saw Indra hovering over him with his hand directed at him.

"The same spell that I used the annihilate that entire village."

As Takeo was preparing to move, a lance made from lightning pierced through his arm and legs. Takeo held back a scream after having his body pierced with lightning lances. He looked up as Indra began summoning lightning in his hand.

 _"Imperator Tonitrui Rugit. Heed the contract and serve me, O King of the Skies! Come forth, Blazing Thunder, Slayer of Titans! Present the Widening Throwing Circle!"_

A widespread magic circle appeared around Takeo as he was attempting to remove the lances from his body. As, Indra continued reciting his spell, several magic circle started appearing around him all at once.

 _"Capture the objects first to the tenth! Established Area! Spirits, overwhelm us unto the critical pressure within! In three, two, now! Separation captivity! All spirits I will send forth most valiantly like lightning! Hurl down lightning one hundred and even one thousand times! Thousand Thunderbolts!"_

Each of the magic circles started releasing a large amount of lightning, Takeo's eyes widened as the Thousand Thunderbolt was activated completely engulfing Takeo in it. As he was being engulfed in his his lightning form started cracking apart as it vanished.

"AHHHHHH!"

"I honored you with the Strongest Lightning-Spell in this world, I hope you appropriate it Takeo Narukami."

Once the flash of lightning vanished, Takeo was falling towards the ground covered with injuries and burn marks. His shirt was completely burned off, his pants were singed and his eyes were near lifeless. As he fell on the ground motionless unable to move his arms or legs. He fell within the massive crater created from the attack.

 **[Location Unknown]**

In another part of Mundus Magica, Setsuna was bathing in a waterfall when she looked towards the ground and saw that her Pactio card started glowing with an ominous glow. Once she ran over and picked it up, the red lines around her photo started to fade in and out.

"Wh-What's happened to...Ta-Kun."

 **[Somewhere in Free Trade City, Granicus]**

Both Chisame's and Kazumi's Pactio cards were going through the same thing as Setsuna's. Kazumi narrowed her eyes slightly, with a worried expression.

"Our cards are reacting to something...but that would mean."

"That idiot got himself in some kind of trouble...but don't forget he won't go down no matter who he's up against."

"Yea I know that, but there's a limit even for him."

"He's just like the brat ,if there's a limit then he'll break it that's just what they do."

 **[In the middle of the Forest]**

Takeo was lying on the ground unable to move his hand, he could barely see or hear anything around him. He narrowed his eyes as he saw an obscured image floating towards him.

 _"I...can't...move...dammit...he really...got...me..."_

Every slow and shallow breath Takeo took, felt like his lungs were completely on fire. He looked up as a bright white light started coming towards him.

 _"I...I guess...this is..."_

"...Ta...keo...Kun."

 _"...an angel...wait that voice."_

Takeo regained the see out of his right eyes and saw Shiro in his adult form, with Ako riding on his back.

 _"What they doing here?!"_

As Shiro quickly on the ground, Ako immediately ran towards him with tears falling from her eyes. Once she was next to him she placed the terribly burned Takeo in her arms.

"Takeo-Kun! Takeo-Kun!"

"Takeo-Sama!"

"..."

As Takeo was trying to speak he could feel his lungs burning, with traces of blood tripping from his mouth.

 _"Dammit, I can't even speak...my lung feels like there..."_

He looked and saw Indra landing on the ground with his lightning lance in his hand, he started walking towards them with his eye narrowed.

"I see you've become popular. A little girlfriend and a pet Raijin, well why don't just sit there and watch as I tear both of them apart."

Takeo clenched his teeth and fist tightly even though he could feel his skin burning, he looked as Shiro stood in front of them with his eye directed at Indra.

"Oh...I can tell you're dying for being dumb enough to waste your electrical reserves. What do you think you can do against me when you're half dead already?"

Takeo's eyes widened after heading Indra state that.

"My life was nothing but following the orders of the Raijin-Sama, but after meeting Takeo-Sama he showed me what it was like to have fun with others. That's why...even if I die right here right now, I won't allow you to take his nor Ako-Sama's life."

Shiro released a large amount of electrical energy and charged towards Indra, Shiro appeared behind Indra preparing to bare his fangs. Indra sighed and slashed his lightning lance, completely slicing Shiro apart. Ako's eyes widened as she saw Shiro landing on the ground, while tears started falling from Takeo's eyes.

Indra stood over Shiro with his lance over his head, while it released a massive bolt of lightning. Indra brought the lance downwards on top of Shiro releasing a massive bolt of lightning. As Shiro's body was being destroyed, the memory of him first meeting Takeo popped into his head.

"Thank You...Takeo-Sama for everything."

 _"Shiro..."_

Ako had her hands over her mouth unable to move at the sight of Indra killing Shiro, she looked as he turned around looking at her next. He directed his lance towards her and approached her.

"The girl's next Narukami!"

As Indra was close the killing Ako, something grabbed Indra's lance stopping it inches from piercing through her chest. Ako looked with a smile on her face, as Takeo stood next to her holding the lance despite his body being incredibly burned. Indra looked at him with an enraged expression on his face.

"How the hell are you able to move?! That spell can wipe out entire..."

Before he could finish Takeo punched Indra straight in his face sending him crashing through the wall of the crater. He looked as an ominous aura surrounded Takeo's body, Takeo kneeled on the ground with his hands on the ground. Takeo's eyes turned pure red and he began growling like a demon.

"Takeo-Kun?"

The pitch black armor reappeared on Takeo's arms with his skin turning pitch black, his hands and feet became clawed, his canine grew, horns grew on both sides of his head, a whip-like tail sprouted from his back. Indra looked as Takeo's appearance became more and more unlike a human's.

"What the hell is that?! Th-This Miasma it's beyond Evil! What in the hell are you?!"

Takeo's hair started growing past his waist, a crest-like aura emanating from Takeo's body until crest-like wings appeared on both sides of him. Ako looked at Takeo with a completely shocked expression, she looked at the teen she gained a crush on and the inhuman appearance he took.

"T-Takeo-Kun."

Takeo in his demon form released a massive roar, which cracked the ground under him and sent Ako flying backwards. Indra held his hand up and fired a lightning lance, Takeo sped towards Indra completely breaking the lance once it made contact with his skin.

He grabbed Indra by his throat and slammed him through the ground, grinding him through the until he through Indra into the air. Demon Takeo flew into the sky and slashed Indra across his chest with his clawed hands.

And Takeo launched a completely brutal barrage of attacks against Indra, with his mind becoming twisted towards one thing...Revenge. Indra landed on the ground with severe wounds, he looked up as Takeo was charging at him with his claws aimed at his chest.

"...you've...truly...become a monster..."

As Takeo was close to piercing Indra through his chest, someone grabbed his hand before he could deliver the final blow. The force of the attack cracked the ground behind Indra, and he looked up at the person who stopped Takeo's last attack.

A silver haired man in his twenties, with electric blue eyes and wearing a battle outfit with the Japanese Kanji 'Lightning God' on it. It was Raiden Ikazuchi, Takeo's father and he looked at the now demonized Takeo with sad eyes.

"Even though I want nothing more than to tear you apart, get out of here...so I can fix what you people did to my son."

Indra noticed the immense magical power that Raiden released and escaped along with the other four. Takeo looked as they were escaping and went after them, but Raiden grabbed his before before he could go. Takeo looked back towards Raiden with rage filled eyes.

"Man that women really created one hell of a spell."

Raiden closed his eyes as Takeo punched forward aiming for his face, his moved his head out of the way and let go of Takeo's arm. Without hesitation Takeo launched a barrage of attacks with his clawed hands, with Raiden dodging each of them.

"Takeo, I just want to let you know. This is for your own good."

After dodging Takeo's last attack, Raiden gathered a large amount of white lightning of his hand. Once Takeo turned his head, Raiden punched him in his stomach with the large blast of lightning shooting through his body.

Several cracks started appearing on Takeo's demonized body and it cracked apart. Takeo's body returned to normal, but his teeth was still sharp, and a swirling pattern appeared all around his body. Raiden held his arms out and Takeo fell limped in his arms, motionless and his breathing returned to normal.

"Again, I made it too late...I don't even have the right to be called a father."

"Oh, come on my adorable Otouto-Chan both you and Nagi-Kun are the reasons for your sons being this talented and devoted."

Raiden turned his head as he saw Mizuki walking towards him with Ako in her arms. He looked at Mizuki was smiling brightly at him.

"Well, it's a little soon. But...it's time for Takeo-Kun to meet the whole family. Don't you think?"

"It's still too late for my to make and appearance...you can take him for now."

Raiden placed Takeo on the ground, before disappearing in a flash of lightning. Mizuki looked at him leaving with a shocked expression.

"Oh, Rai-Kun. Well, I think it's time you met the entire family...Takeo-Kun."


	6. Chapter 6: The Path of Darkness!

**The Path of Darkness!**

 **[Unknown Tropical Resort] [Eight Days Later]**

Takeo was in a bedroom with the swirling marks on his forearms, as he opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"W-Where am I?"

He sat up while placing his hand over his stomach, Takeo's expression tensed up an he placed his hand over his head. Takeo's eyes widened as he started remembering what happened last night, his bottom lip started to quiver and tears started rolling down his face.

"Sh-Shiro...dammit...I-I'm..."

"It's weird seeing you cry."

Takeo jumped out of the bed and got into a fighting position, he looked into towards the door and saw Mizuki standing in the opened door.

"W-Wait, you're voice...you're my..."

"Yep, I'm you're Gorgeous Supervisor. But I'm also you're beautiful Oba-San."

Takeo's eyes widened at Mizuki's weird childish antics, but he was more confused about the fact that she just called herself his aunt.

"Y-You're my..."

Mizuki smiled brightly and showed Takeo a Dharma the Kanji "Moon" carved into it.

"That's right, I'm Tsukiyomi Shinto the Goddess of the Moon and Second Eldest Child of the Shinto Children."

Takeo gave her a deadpanned looked as she continued with her childish antics.

 _"She's not exactly what I expected."_

Takeo looked away with an angered expression on his face, as he started remembering what happened yesterday his expression started becoming more and more tensed.

"Oh, why're you angry?"

"I couldn't do a damn thing against him...and in the end Shiro ended up..."

Before he could finish, Mizuki had threw something at him once Takeo caught it in his hand. He opened up his hand and saw that it was a wolf's fang, which started emitting a small trace of lightning.

"Th-This feels like."

"That's a Raiju's Fang, it's Shiro's remaining life essence and if you choose the right path you might be able to bring him back better than ever."

Takeo looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, Mizuki smiled and threw Takeo some arm wrappings. Once he caught them he noticed that they had magic markings written on them.

"These will suppress the dark magic that Loli inscribed into your body until you make your decision."

"Wait when did she have time to...that Loli Vampire!"

 ***Intermission***

 **[Evangeline's Resort]**

 **Evangeline was sitting in a beach chair while drinking wine, she gained a sudden tick mark on her forehead and she completely crushed the glass in her hand.**

 **"Why do I have the sudden desire to kill that Lightning Brat?"**

Takeo walked outside of the room with the arm wrapping tied up to his forearms, he looked forward and started walking outside. Once he walked outside he noticed a beautiful blue ocean in front of him, with white sandy beaches, and a beautiful sky.

"I've never seen anything like this."

"Welcome to the World of the Shinto, this is a dimension that only those with Godly Heritage can enter along with anyone that we permit to enter."

Takeo turned around and noticed that Sora was standing behind him wearing sky blue swim trunks, and wearing a Dharma with the Kanji "Sky" carved in it. Sora looked at Takeo with his normal stoic expression, Takeo looked and immediately notice the resemblance between Sora and his father.

"Well, considering that expression on your face...you know that I'm your idiot dad's twin brother Sora or Fūjin if you prefer."

"Wait, are all my dad's..."

DOOOOOON!

Before Takeo could finish he heard a large explosion coming from the ocean, he turned around and noticed a large tidal wave coming from there. Takeo's jaw dropped while Sora looked in that direction with a near emotionless expression on his face.

"Those two idiots are at it again."

In the middle of the water, two male eighteen year old teens were fighting in the middle of the ocean. One of them was a teen with pitch black hair, gold eyes and wearing black swim trunks with gold clouds designed on them and wearing a Dharma with the Kanji "Storm" carved in it.

And the second one was a man with silver hair, ocean blue eyes, wearing dark blue swim trunks with light blue dragons designed on them and wearing a necklace with the Kanji "Sea" carved in it.

"Koji (Susanoo) would you mind repeating what you just said?"

"Gladly Jin (Ryūjin) said, you're a pathetic idiot younger brother who can't do anything by himself."

Jin gritted his teeth, and started gathering large amounts of water around him and Koji held out and started gathering a large amount of cyclone-like wind around both of his hands. As both of them were charging at each other, they were immediately punched hard on top of their head and launched into the water.

A man in his later twenties with a muscular build, black hair, red eyes, wearing black swim trunks and wearing a Dharma with that Kanji "War" carved in them.

"Would you two damned idiots stop arguing, you're setting a bad example for Raiden's Kid!"

"Damn you Takeshi (Hachiman)

Both Koji and Jin came from the water with a large amount of power surrounding both of their hands, Takeshi grabbed both of them by their wrists and launched them both towards the white sand. They stood up and were prepared to attack him again, but they were both punched in the stomach and knocked unconscious by Takeshi.

"Tch, I'm sorry about these two idiots. This is Koji, the Shinto God of Storms; This is Jin, the Shinto God of Seas and I'm Takeshi, the Shinto God of War and Protection."

"So all that's left is Izanagi, Izanami, Amaterasu and my dad."

Koji woke up and started rubbing the top of his head with a strained expression on his face.

"No, Tou-San is with Nii-San. And if I had to guess Nee-San is probably stopping Kaa-Sama from teasing your girlfriend."

"She's not my...wait what?"

 **[Far-Side of the Resort]**

Hikaru was pulling the cheek of a women with pitch black hair, light blue eyes and wearing a red two piece bikini (Izanami). Ako was looking at the women with a completely flushed expression on her face, once Hikaru let go of the woman's face she pouted at her.

"Ow...Hikaru-Chan, why're being mean to your Kaa-San?"

"Just because you can look into people's dreams doesn't mean that you can tease them about it."

"It's not my fault she had those type of dreams about my darling grandson."

Hikaru looked at the women with a depressed expression, before sighing out of irritation.

"Why am I playing babysitter to a bunch of childish Shinto Gods?"

"Ako-Chan!"

Ako turned around with a bright smile on her face, she looked and saw Takeo coming towards her.

"Takeo-Kun!"

Ako rushed over to Takeo and hugged him tightly with her arms wrapped around him, but she started crying lightly into his chest.

"T-Takeo-Kun, Shiro is..."

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright."

The others later showed up next to Hikaru and Izanami, each of them looked at Takeo with a wondering expression on their face. Takeo looked at them with a wondering expression on his face.

"Okay, why're you all wearing swimsuits?"

[This is a Tropical Island. What else would we wear?]

"Why did I ever ask? Alright, it's not like I'm not enjoying meeting my dad's side of the family. But when exactly is the training going to start?"

"Ara, you really are as impatient as that son of mine. We'll start at sundown, but at that time you'll have to make a choice."

"What Choice?"

Sora then stepped up and started leaking out large amount of magical power, which blew the air around him. Takeo stepped back from the pressure slightly, with Ako hiding behind him with a terrified expression on his face.

 _"I wouldn't expect anything less, Sora is even stronger than Kagutsuchi. He's only one of the youngest children, I'd hate to see how strong the main four are."_

"The Path of Light, choosing the Path of the Shinto which you inherited from your father and becoming a full-fledged Shinto. Or the Path of Darkness, choosing to completely give into Curse you were born with and becoming a Shinso Vampire just like Evangeline."

Takeo looked at Sora with a shocked expression on his face.

"Sora can you not try and act so cruel about it. Takeo-Kun, you're entire life you've never been given the choice of how to live and fight. After you're training, and from there on out...you'll have the power to make your own choices."

Takeo looked at them with a wondering expression on his face, Takeshi then walked over towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Since I'm the Shinto God of War, I'll be personally in charge of your training...well, you and your friend."

"Wait, friend?"

"I think his names Ryu...he's as talented as you so I..."

You kidnapped him?"

"Yep I left him in the infirmary, I'll begin training him while you make your decision. Until then think it over and then we'll get started."

Takeo turned around and started walking towards the shore, Ako looked as Takeo sat down and started staring at the water. She later felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw Mizuki looking at her with a smile.

"Why don't we go and talk over a drink?"

Before Ako could respond, Mizuki started dragging her towards the resort building against her will. Minutes later, Mizuki was getting drunk off of a large amount of sake and was acting like more of a child than she was before. While Ako was drinking juice, only watching as Mizuki started responding like you're typical wasted drunk.

"Hahaha...Ako-Chan, you're in love...with my adorable nephew aren't you~"

"Uh, Mizuki-San I think you should stop drinking."

"Hahaha...don't be silly, I the second eldest child...can't get drunk~ Ah, I remember...when I was first born...I started several fight with...my sunny Nee-Chan."

 _"I never expected a Shinto God to act like this, they're all...so different from what I expected."_

Mizuki smiled and wrapped her arm around Ako's shoulder while laughing uncontrollably, right before she stopped.

"Ako-Chan, why do you think so low of yourself?"

Ako's expression suddenly became more surprised, she turned her head and saw Mizuki looking at her with a more sober expression.

"I...I..."

"You don't think that you're like everyone else in your classroom, I know about everyone. About Negi-Kun, Asuna-Chan, Se-Chan, Kono-Chan and I know that you think you're nothing compared to them right?"

"Before finding about magic and all of this, I just thought that Negi-Kun, Takeo-Kun and everyone else had the will the brave through everything. While just a little scar kept me in one place, not being able to move forward."

As Ako continued talking, she felt Mizuki running her hand down Ako's scar and Ako shuttered after feeling Mizuki's finger on her back.

"Iyaah! Mizuki-San."

"Don't ever let something like a little scar bring you down, unlike Gods humans beings only have little time left and they experience a lot of things. The most beautiful thing, is the sudden relief they feel once they've lived life to the fullest."

Mizuki stood up and turned Ako towards a mirror, Ako looked at the mirror with a shocked expression one her face. She looked into the mirror and the scar on her back was completely gone without a trace, she turned towards Mizuki who later placed her hand on Ako's cheek.

"Mizuki-San."

"Ako-Chan live your life with your friends...never let anything stop you from living life with them. There's so many things that you'll regret when your times up. Also do me a favor..."

"Anything Mizuki-San."

"Good~ now tell my Nee-Chan to put me to bed...because I'm waaay~ too hammered."

Mizuki started fell on her back while laughing like a completely wasted person, Ako looked at her with a confused expression just before smiling slightly. As the sun started to set, Takeo was still sitting in front of the ocean with a wondering expression on his face.

 _"My entire life I've always fought without knowing why and that terrified me, I was always afraid of finding some darkness that I never wanted to find. Chao-Chan what choice did I make? What choice do I make? Everyone..."_

Takeo closed his eyes and everyone he ever met started going through his mind, the good times, the bad times, the fights and even the despair he felt went through his head. And the final thought that came to his head was his friends reaching out to him.

 _"No matter what happens, no matter what path that I pick...they'll always reach out to me."_

Takeo smiled and clenched Shiro's fang in his hand, at that moment Takeshi appeared behind him.

"So did you make your decision?"

"Yes and I choose Darkness."

 **[Jack Rakan's Coliseum]**

Jack Rakan the Ultimate Broken Character, was standing in front of Negi who was holding Evangeline's which carries Magia Erebea. The Forbidden Spell synthesized by Evangeline and three times as powerful and versatile as Magia Alethea.

"So what's your decision?"

"Rakan-San choose Darkness, because I may look like my father, but I will not become just like him. If I have the element of Darkness within me. Then I think by exploring that Darkness I'll be able to catch up to my father. And besides..."

 **[Shinto's Tropical Resort]**

"No matter what happens, I'll always be me and I'll always have everything that my friend's and teacher's taught me. That Darkness was born inside me the very moment I was born, I'll expect and and explore the very depths of the Darkness. And also..."

 **[Jack Rakan's Coliseum/Shinto's Tropical Resort]**

Both Negi and Takeo looked at their perspective instructors with a determined expression in their eyes and a confident smirk on their face.

""And besides, during our training in Evangeline-San/Nee-San's Resort. I promised Takeo-San/Negi-Kun, we'd fight each other with our own powers!""

 **[Shinto's Tropical Resort]**

"I'm choosing darkness and I'll press forward no matter what happens."

"You heard that right, he picked his path! Are you ready, Ryutaro Narukami!"

Takeo's eyes widened as the arm wrappings started burning off of his arms, once they came undone and fell onto the ground. The marking started surrounding Takeo's body, and Takeo started reverting to his demonic form. Takeo's eyes glowed bright red and he started to slash at Takeshi, but before he could land hit Takeshi punched him in the stomach and sent Takeo far into the surface of the ocean.

"Hey, guys we're taking turns keeping him under control!"

At that moment Sora, Koji and Jin appeared on the sandy beach and sat down. Sora pulled out a timer and placed it on the sand after setting the time.

"You have thirty minutes, then it's my turn, then Koji, then Jin and so on."

At the surface of the water, demon Takeo was standing on the surface of the water. He looked forward as Takeshi was running on the surface of the water, he pulled his fist back and aimed at Takeo's face. Once their fists made contact, Takeo's arms started to crack on impact.

"I hope you don't take this personally."

Takeshi punched forward and hit Takeo directly in his face, the impact sent him descending towards the bottom of the dark ocean.

 **[Inside Takeo's Mind] [Mahora Replica]**

 **Takeo was lying on top of Mahora Academy, his eyes snapped open and he started looking around with a confused expression on his face.**

 **"Is this Mahora Academy?"**

 **"Not exactly, this world was created to mirror what affected you the most and it seems it was this place."**

 **Takeo jumped up and started looking around as the voice started echoing around him, he started hearing laughter as the voice continued talking.**

 **"A Freelance Mage transferred to an all-girls classroom with a child for a teacher, he felt nothing more than a need to complete his mission and move on to the next. But something happened, as he was around them they started unlocking a certain part of his soul. They showed him what it was like to be a normal teen and not a battle maniac."**

 **Takeo turned his head and he saw someone landing on the top of Mahora, he narrowed his eyes as he saw Ryutaro standing in font of him with a confident smirk on his face.**

 **"Here's the last trial for you Takeo."**

 **"So, I'm supposed to kick you ass right...I've been waiting for this chance."**

 **As Takeo stood in a battle ready possession, Ryutaro smirked as his teeth started becoming more sharper and his body started shifting into a form similar to Takeo's demonic side.**

 **"I'm a Shadow of your True inner self."**

 **"D-Did you just reference...?"**

 **Before Takeo could finish, the demonic Ryutaro appeared in front of Takeo with his hand in front of him and he grabbed a hold of Takeo's face and started pushing him towards the air. Ryutaro brought Takeo towards the ground and started dragging him through the concrete. Takeo narrowed his eyes and kicked Ryutaro off of him, Takeo regained his stance and prepared to fight the demon in him.**

 **[Shinto's Tropical Resort] [Twenty-Nine Minutes Later]**

At the shore Ako was walking towards the other, while Hikaru was carrying her wasted twin sister. Ako looked at the three of them as they were just looking towards the water.

"Wow, even in his demon form he's displaying him intelligence. Though Takeshi's holding back against him."

"Well, if we went at him full force...we'd accidentally kill him. Then Raiden or Chidori would claim our mortal lives, then we'll have to start over a babies which is a total pain."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Takeshi your times up!"

Takeshi appeared next to them cracking his knuckles and neck, Sora restarted the timer and stood up.

"Man this kids really going to give us a well needed workout, I don't remember ever being this stiff."

"Well, times are tough besides that damned Mage of Beginning there's never really an imminent threat anymore."

"What exactly are you guys doing."

"Oh, we're..."

Before Sora could finish, they looked and saw that demon Takeo was coming at them with immense speed. Ako looked at them with a slightly terrified expression on her face, but Sora appeared in front of him with his hand held out.

A large amount of flaying wind started surrounding his hand, Sora fired off a powerful wind attack and sent Takeo towards the ocean with massive cuts and slashes. The demon was lying on the ground with his body healing slowly, it stood up and saw Sora in front of him with his hand held out.

Sora started gathering a larger amount of wind around his hand, with a near emotionless expression on his face.

"Takeo you'd better hurry up and defeat that inner demon before I kill you by accident."

Sora fired off the massive wind attack, from the point of view of everyone else the attack created a massive uproar of water. Ako looked at the event with a shocked expression, before turning towards Hikaru.

"Is Sora-San going to kill him?"

"I really don't know...unlike these guys, Sora isn't exactly easy to read. And I'm not going to lie, Takeo may more may not make it out of there alive. The best thing that you can do is believe in him and his heart."

 _"Takeo-Kun...please don't die."_


	7. Chapter 7: The Training of a Lifetime!

**The Training of a Lifetime!**

 **[Takeo's Trial] [Ten Days Later in this Trial]**

 **Takeo was standing on top of a building with several injuries on both his arms, legs and face. He looked forward and saw the demonized Ryutaro flying towards him at insane held both of his hands out and started gathering magic power around his body.**

 _ **"Scathach, who reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hands thirty thorn-bearing spirit lances. Lightning Spear Throw!"**_

 **A large amount of lightning surrounded his hands and Takeo fired off thirty lightning spears from his hand, each of them were aimed at Ryutaro.**

 **"That won't work Takeo~"**

 **Ryutaro shot through Takeo's attack with immense speed completely destroying them with just the pressure from the atmosphere. Takeo made a shocked expression on his face, his hand started shaking and gritted his teeth.**

 **"Forget this!"**

 **Takeo pressed his foot against the ground and charged at Ryutaro with Instant Movement, he gathered lightning around his fist. With immense speed Ryutaro passed by Takeo with a trace of blood leaving his claws. A large gash mark appeared on Takeo's chest, and blood started leaving his mouth. He lost his balance and fell towards the ground.**

 **"This officially makes it the tenth day, your final day Takeo Narukami. Now why don't I show you the Perfect Storm."**

 **Takeo stood up with the life draining from his eyes and blood dripping from his mouth, a large amount of wind and lightning started surrounding both of the crest-like wings beside Ryutaro's body. The wind/lightning started compressing around his body.**

 _ **"Iudicate in Portis ac Tonitribus Aperiam. Heed the Contract and Serve me, O King of the Storm. Come forth, Tearing Wind, Burning Thunder! Bring forth the Perfect Storm that completely destroys the all things it come in contact with! Absolute Calamity!"**_

 **Takeo's eyes widened as the area around him was completely destroyed by just the activation of the spell.**

 **[Shinto's Tropical Island] [Five Days Later Actual Time]**

In the middle of the ocean, the demonic Takeo fell out of the sky with blood dripping from its mouth. In front of it's a body a large water formed dragon appeared in front of him with its mouth opened wide. The water dragon devoured him and went deeper into darkness of the water.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Jin times up, it's my turn!"

Jin turned his head and dispersed his water dragon, within seconds he appeared next to the others while stretching his arms.

"You were right Takeshi this is a real workout."

"Kids it's lunch time!"

Two of them turned around with a smile on their faces as Izanami called them for lunch expect for Sora who held his stoic expression. The dinner that she had prepared for them was a large traditional Japanese themed lunch.

"Wow, you've really outdid yourself this time Kaa-San."

"A mother lives to makes sure you children grow big and strong."

The four of them picked up their chopsticks and started to dig in, along with the Izanami, Mizuki and Hikaru while Ako looked at them with a confused expression.

"Hey, what's with that look?"

"Come on sit down and dig in."

Ako continued looking at them with a confused expression as the six of them started eating completely ignoring Takeo.

"Uh, guys shouldn't you be more worried about Takeo-Kun."

"Hey we're currently in human bodies and besides we may be gods, but we still need to eat."

DOOOOOON

There was a large explosion coming from the ocean, accompanied by a loud demonic roar and the sound of something cutting through the air. At that moment Ryu walked towards with bandages on his body and saw them eating.

"Would someone mind explained where am I? And what the hell is that?!"

Ryu pointed at the demonic Takeo with a terrified expression on his face, while the others only made a nonchalant expression. Izanami stood up while clapping her hands loudly, with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay~! I think it's time we all took a break...that includes you to Takeo-Kun."

From the Takeo where Takeo was standing a pitch black dome was formed around him and inside several pitch black tendrils came from the darkness and wrapped around his arms and legs, completely constricting his movements leaving him unable to move a single muscle.

"Okay now everyone time to eat."

While Ako and Ryu made a shocked expression, as the remaining Shinto gods started eating food. Both of them sighed and sat down they started eating their food. Ako looked at each of them with a shocked expression before looking down at her food.

"Ako-Chan why're you looking at us like that?"

"It's just, I never thought the Shinto...would be so eccentric."

Mizuki smiled and picked up a sushi with her chopsticks, once she ate it her expression started to brighten.

"That is true, Hikaru-Chan can be a bit straight-laced."

Hikaru's eye started to twitch at her twin's comment and glared at her.

"I'm straight-laced! What about you?! You can't even stand a couple drinks of Sake without ending up a drunken mess!"

Mizuki started chuckling to herself with her hand over her mouth.

"Hmmm, at least I don't read perverted novels."

The younger brother looked at Mizuki with a surprised and terrified expression, they later glanced towards Hikaru. Hikaru started chuckling sadistically to herself with the air around them started increasing around her and her hair started flowing like a scorching flame.

"Oh~ it seems my little sis thinks she can talk to the Eldest Shinto sibling without any repercussions."

"Oh my, it seems Nee-Chan is getting testy~"

The atmosphere around them started increasing to near scorching levels that could burn a normal human's skin in seconds.

"Mizuki-Nee-Chan would you please stop teasing a Sun Goddess?!"

"By the way, where's Takeo-Kun. He'd probably want to fight that thing."

Takeshi looked at him as he was chewing his food, pointed his finger at the black sphere.

"That was Takeo."

"Yea that makes...wait what?!"

 **[Takeo's Trial]**

 **Takeo's shirt was torn completely apart with several life threatening injuries and wheezing, he looked up and saw a dark silver light hovering over him. He looked and saw Ryutaro with dark silver skin and releasing a large amount of wind and lightning.**

 **"Here I come Takeo!"**

 **Ryutaro released a large amount of both elements and charged at Takeo with lightning-fast speed, he appeared in front of Takeo in a matter of seconds and started dragging him through the ground again.**

 _ **"This is impossible he's weaker than Nee-San, but that doesn't change the fact that he's insanely powerful."**_

 **"This is the path that you chose are you having regrets Takeo?!"**

 **Ryutaro threw Takeo into the air, Takeo was left without time to respond and Ryutaro appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. The wind pressure from the impact created a powerful spiraling force, the attack caused a large amount of internal damage as Takeo was launched on the roof of a building.**

 **"The chose the Path of Darkness to seek revenge against the Albion Empire! You sought the power to kill and execute every last one of time! So expect your punishment and die a worthless piece of trash who couldn't save anyone!"**

 **Ryutaro held his hand up and started gathering a large amount of power around wind and lightning around his hand. Ryutaro brought his hand downwards firing off the attack towards a near beaten Takeo, he looked up as the attack nearly engulfed him.**

 _ **"Again, I'm unable to do anything."**_

 **Once the attack made contact with the ground, it completely shattered the ground under him and caused several injuries on his body. Minutes later, Ryutaro was holding Takeo in the air with his eyes completely devoid of light.**

 **"Oh, it seems you're done...well, I congratulate you for making it this far. But I guess it's my game again."**

 **Spiral markings started appeared around Takeo's motionless body, and they started stretching around his body.**

 **[Shinto Tropical Island]**

Takeo completely broke free from Izanami's restraints and started releasing a more ominous aura and roar, he looked forward and charged towards the shore. Both Koji and Jin were holding back Hikaru from trying to kill Mizuki. Hikaru started releasing a large amount of fire from her body, as she glared at Takeshi was covering Mizuki's mouth, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Mizuki stop antagonizing her! She could burn every last one of us alive if you push her too far!"

"HMMMM!"

Mizuki looked towards the water and tried getting their attention, but they were more worried about her saying something to them. She calmed down, Mizuki opened her mouth wide and bit down on Takeshi's hand.

"OUCH! WHY'D YOU BITE ME?!"

DOOOOOON

They turned around as Takeo stepped foot on the shore roaring like a beast, he glared at the six Shinto and Ako and Ryu with an demonic glare.

"Takeo-Kun broke free."

"We can see that!"

He charged at them with a menacing expression, as the Shinto was preparing to attack them Ako appeared in front of them with a determined expression on her face.

"Idiot what're you doing?!"

"Shhh, Sora let her do this?"

"Are you insane?! We don't have time for your games?! How could a human possibly?!"

The air around Mizuki surrounding becoming denser, even Sora started sweating nervously.

"If you continue to talk like that you'll end up like Kagutsuchi. I know that you care about humans, but there are some things that they can do that we can't."

Takeo started walking towards Ako with and demonic look in his eyes, but Ako wouldn't move out of the way. She bit the bottom of her lip and started walking forward.

"Takeo-Kun ever since I met you, you always had that distant look in your eyes, even when you were laughing you never really seemed happy. It was like you were..."

Before she could finish Takeo picked her up by her throat and held her up, but she didn't stop.

"...it was like you were trying not to form bonds with everyone...like you were being weighed down by something. But weeks before we appeared here...when we were having that party at the karaoke bar and you actually laughed for the first time...it was a real laugh, it seemed like the first time that burden was finally lifted."

Takeo's grip on Ako's neck started increasing and she looked down at Takeo and noticed a tear was forming at the corner of his eyes.

"...T-Takeo...Kun...I...love...you..."

 **[Takeo's Trial]**

 **{...T-Takeo...Kun...I...love...you...}**

 **A small glint of light appeared in Takeo's eye and his breathing started returning to normal. Ryutaro looked at him with a shocked expression, as he started regaining consciousness.**

 **"Th-That's impossible, you're not supposed to be..."**

 **The life in Takeo's eyes completely returned to normal, he pulled his fist back and punched Ryutaro hard in his face sending him flying backwards. Once Ryutaro let go of him, he started falling towards the ground with several voice started going through his head.**

 **{Uh, Takeo-San still is be Takeo-San. He's also someone that I respect a lot.}**

 **{Thank you for today, Takeo-Kun.}**

 **{You know, ever since you and Negi-Kun came into our class. Our lives have gotten way more interesting. So again, I'm going to show my gratitude.}**

 **{Y-Yea right. Uh...Ta-Kun...I-I...no I'll tell you after your burdens released.}**

 **{I've placed too much of a burden on you as is, also when you come back to the Magic World I'd like to see you. I place my current address on the letter. Also, Narukami-San my names Beatrix Monroe.}**

 **{WOULD YOU GET UP ALREADY BAKEO?!}**

 **Takeo opened his eyes wide and used Void Instant Movement to regain his balance, he looked up at him and jumped towards Ryutaro.**

 _ **"Where the hell did all of that strength from?"**_

 **"It was never about getting revenge!"**

 **Takeo appeared in front of Ryutaro and punched him in the face, the black swirling markings appeared and surrounding both of his arms. Ryutaro's face started to crack on impact, Takeo gritted his teeth as the images from that day started coming back and the black armor started surrounded both of his arms.**

 **"I just never wanted to let them get away with what they did, them and Kagutsuchi that's why..."**

 **Takeo pulled his fist back and punched Ryutaro in the face with a powerful punch sending him backwards a great distant. Ryutaro looked down and saw that Takeo's eyes glowed red in the darkness and his teeth permanently became like a vampires.**

 **"...I destroy the Darkness with Darkness and I'll protect my teammates, my friends and my family with this power!"**

 _ **"His body and power has completely changed, it feels like I'm standing in front of Nee-San again."**_

 **Ryutaro's body started cracking more and more, with dark light started shining through. As his body started to crack more, Ryutaro smirked and started laughing loudly.**

 **"I guess this is it, my purpose was to drive you into despair...but it seems that it's impossible at this point. You've won, you're now free to do what ever you want with that power and you can live with life without me interrupting in your life. Really loosing to his kid after I lost to him."**

 **"What're you talking about?"**

 **"I never died, I was placed as an eternal servant to that damned Mage and your old man killed me for the first time during that War. I was supposed to be resurrected in your body, but that's a bust now. But I guess I can do one more thing..."**

 **Ryutaro appeared in front of Takeo with his hand placed over his chest, a bright light was shot into his body and several images started going through his head along with a spell.**

 **"What did you do?"**

 **"To create Magia Alethea I studied Magia Erebea, I just gave you the knowledge on both of them. Also I implanted a spell within you that'll allow you to continue aging until you reach a mature age. But let me tell you this, right now your body has been recreated into that of a Shinso Vampire/Magia Erebea and you now carry the Immortal Soul of a Shinto that you've inherited from your 'll eventually became a True Immortal who can never die or age, but you'll eventually be alone."**

 **Takeo smirked and shook his head gaining Ryutaro's attention.**

 **"Lives end, but memories will always remain. As long as everyone rests in my heart I'll never be alone."**

 **"Takeo Narukami never become like that Mage, always remember your power wasn't gained on your own and if you ever see that Mage. Do me one favor."**

 **As Ryutaro's body completely vanished he smirked at Takeo and pointed at him.**

 **"When you see that damned Mage...kick his ass for me."**

 **"You can count on it."**

 **[Shinto's Tropical Resort]**

Takeo was holding Ako up by her throat, but his hold on her started loosening and he dropped her on the ground. The Shinto looked at Takeo with a smile on their face, his demonic body started cracking up more and more like a shell.

Once it completely vanished Takeo stood in front of them with a his teeth like a vampires and with the scar on his back completely gone without a trace. Sora looked at him with a surprised expression on his face, Takeshi smiled and started walking towards him.

"Takeo-Kun, so you've completely destroyed your inner demon. So do you want Revenge?"

"It's never been about revenge, it's always been about Justice. But first things first."

They looked at Takeo with a wondering expression, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Shiro's fang. Takeo placed the fang towards his chest and started gathering a large amount of electricity around his hand. Takeo opened his eyes as several words started going through his head.

"I am Takeo Narukami, I've inherited the power of Thunder and Lightning from my Father the God of Lightning. I hereby call for the Soul of Shiro the Raiju, I command you to attach yourself to my Immortal Soul and come back again. Be reborn not as a Raiju, but as a Raikou so come back and show yourself!"

Takeo held his hand towards the air and a lightning struck the fang in his hand, it rose towards the air and a ball of lightning form over Takeo. Once it vanished, Shiro appeared in Takeo's arms asleep and with a new body.

"Shiro!"

Shiro continued sleeping soundly in his arms, Takeo walked over and placed Shiro in Ako's arms.

"Geez, I'm going to have to scold you later for leaving me like that. And Ako-Chan, thanks for being with me up until this point."

Ako blushed a deep shade of red, as Takeo turned around towards Takeshi with a determined expression on his face.

"That's the look that I like, alright let's get get started with your training."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, let's just there there are Eight Islands or Floors and we're currently on Floor One where we the Shinto and our guests resides. Floor Two where the souls of the dead within our Jurisdiction of Japan resides, but we're going to Floor Eight the Training Ground. So are you two little brats ready for the once in the lifetime training from the Shinto's God of War."

[Hell Yea!]

Takeshi smirked at their enthusiasm, and he started leading them towards a magic circle. Once they made it there the three of them were instantly transported in the the middle of a large stadium. Both Takeo and Ryu were standing in front of Takeshi who was now dressed in a Japanese themed armor.

"Well are you guys ready?"

"Just one question how strong would we be after this? Would we be strong enough to take on the members of Ala Rubra?"

"No those guys could take on us younger siblings when we're in our humans forms, but you'll be somewhat of a challenge to them. But I can guarantee you'll be able to take on the high-level mages. Don't worry about the tournament time in this placed works similar to the world the Vampire Girl created, but since we Shinto are busy. I can only train you two for Three Weeks, in the real world that's equal to three days. So you brats better learn quick!"

Both Takeo and Ryu smirked, both of them charged at Takeshi charged at him together with their fists pulled back.

 **[Ariadne Magic Academy] [Three Days Later]**

In another part of the Magical World at an all-girls magic school, Yue Ayase is attending this school after losing her memory. In front of the classroom, a familiar man was instructing the class the same man who gave Takeo his diploma a few years back.

"Okay class today I'll be going over one of my favorite subjects Magic History. As you well know within Mundus Magicus there exists several powerful Mages who left a mark in this world. But there was one Mage who lived over a century ago with no surname or known relatives. Ryutaro, when he was only a child he began mastering several types of magics. And at the age of 18, he made it mark in history by destroying a Demon God, his Generals and his Armies singlehandedly with his own personally made spell."

"Wait, I think I've heard something about this didn't he form his own Clan."

"Yes, after that battle he was given the nickname 'The Thunder God' or his most known name 'Narukami'."

After Yue heard the name 'Narukami' she jumped up from her with a shocked expression on her face, everyone turned towards her with a curious expression on her face. The teacher turned towards her with a wondering expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong Yue Farandole?"

"N-No, Sensei."

Yue sat down with a wondering expression on her face, her friend/guardian Collette Farandole a beastgirl was looking at her with a curious expression.

 _"Why did I react when I heard that name...Narukami?"_

Yue placed her hand over her face and started concentrating, and the blurry image of a teen her age with a confident smirk on his class had ended, Yue had walked over towards the instructor of the class.

"Do you have a question?"

"Yes, would you perhaps know a member of this Clan who's around my age?"

"Well the Narukami Clan is a large one, they have members with children who're your age. But actually there was one that caught my attention. During his time had a Magic School in the Old World, he was a confident kid perhaps too confident. He held a large amount of magical potential, but he was more talented in hand-to-hand combat. His names Takeo Narukami."

Once Yue heard Takeo's name her eyes widened slightly she bowed to the instructor before leaving the classroom.

"Thanks you Sensei!"

As she was leaving the classroom she ran into Collette who was waiting for her to leave the classroom.

"What was that about Yue?"

"Collette-San would you have heard of a guy named Takeo Narukami."

Collette looked at her with a confused and shocked expression on her face, in library Collette had brought up a wanted poster of Takeo when he was a twelve years old.

"Well, the only thing that I know is that he was accused of a destroying a village when he was twelve years old after being assigned there. But he was exonerated a couple of weeks ago, but I really don't have a current photo of him."

"What're you two doing?"

The turned around as the Class Rep Emily Sevensheep another beastgirl, walked towards them with a wondering expression on her face.

"Oh, Class Rep have you ever heard of someone by the name of Takeo Narukami?"

"I'd be surprised if anyone haven't, it's not everyday a twelve year old is accused of a genocide. But there were some rumors that he's the son of Raiden Ikazuchi, that guys who's supposedly the lifetime rival and alley to Nagi-Sama. But if you want to know something about him you should probably ask Beatrix, he actually saved her life."

 **[West Granicus Summer Tournament] [Round 23] [Three Days Later]**

During the last match of the West Granicus tournament two quality for the official Granicus Tournament, the two opponents were standing in the field waiting for their opponents.

"Tsk, where are these idiots?"

"What'd you expect that guy was just some fake who couldn't play with the big boys."

"Sorry for the wait!"

They turned their head and saw a clocked Takeo wearing a modified gladiator outfit and Ryu who's wearing the same type of clothing.

{Man it was nice of your family to find us some substitutes for this tournament.}

{Yea, all we need to do is win this tournament.}

[Alright now that our fighters are here, let the match begin!]

Their opponents smirked and charged at them with great speed, but they were stopped as both Takeo and Ryu appeared in front of them with their fists pulled back. And with a single attack they took the match for themselves in seconds.

""We're the ones going to the finals.""


	8. Chapter 8: The Lost Girl

**The Lost Girl**

 **[Collette's Dorm Room]**

Yue was sitting down on a chair thinking over what Beatrix had told her.

 **{From what I heard Takeo is a teenager our age who was originally born in their world, but later moved to the Old World a day after he was born. He's a mage who specializes in lightning magic and hand-to-hand combat, I only recently found out where his address was. He's attending a school called Mahora Academy.}**

Yue narrowed her eyes as she heard the school name, Collette looked at her with a confused expression on her face as Yue suddenly stood back up and declared.

"We're going to Ostia!"

"What?"

"If that guy's really this Takeo-San's father, then he should probably know where he is."

"Ah, Yue does this have something to do with your memories?"

"Yes, I don't know why but every time I hear his name…I don't know, I just react to it."

Collette looked at her while thinking over the idea in her head.

"I get it, but we're boarding students here. We couldn't possibly just go off to some festival in some far-off country."

"You're not wrong, I don't think we'd get permission to leave school….just to go to some festival."

Suddenly an idea came to Collette, she smiled and took Yue's hand. She suddenly started running out of the room, while Yue was protesting.

"Come on this way, Yue!"

"Wh-What is it?"

"Just come and look!"

As they were running down the halls of the academy they suddenly stopped as several female students were standing in front of a poster. That read.

{Now taking application for a special security mission at the upcoming commemoration ceremony in Ostia. We will be taking two students from each year, in the then that there are too many applicants, a selection test will be held this weekend.}

Yue looked at the poster with a shocked expression on her face.

"This is an absolute godsend! It's so perfect it's ridiculous!"

"You gotta try and apply Yue!"

"Hahaha...don't think it's going to be that easy."

They turned around as the Student Council President, Emily Sevensheep along with Beatrix Monroe were both standing behind them. Emily looked at her with a confident expression on her face.

"Do you honestly believe a couple of dunces like yourselves could ever hope for such a prestigious mission?"

"Y-You're going to try out too?"

"I could care less about meeting someone who's lower than Nagi-Sama, but meeting his reincarnation would be something I've always dream of."

"It'll be interesting to see Takeo's dad, if it's really him."

Emily walked away along with Beatrix, while Collette made a shocked expression on her face.

"Argh! Damn that girl! I think she must have it in for you, since you've been improving so incredibly well since you first arrived here as a know-nothing novice."

"Y-You think so?"

Collette sighed out of defeat while looking down towards the ground.

"She really does have incredible skill….we can't beat her!"

"Don't worry, Collette-San. We just have to train like crazy just like always. What's going to come up in this selection?"

Collette looked at her with an impressed expression on her face and she smiled.

"The test is going to be a Hundred kilometer Broomstick Rally and it's a magical free for all."

"Yea, but of course as students we're all allowed to use actual offensive magic, so it'll probably turn into a frenzy of Exarmatio."

"Well, to put it bluntly…it'll be a terrible 'Stripping Battle'!"

Yue looked at her with a shocked expression on her face, as Collette told her that. Collette looked at her with a slight smile on her face.

"Are you scared?"

"N-No…"

"But of course it won't be quite that simple…you'll need great Exarmatio timing, and counter spell will obviously be a factor…could be pretty difficult."

Collette then looked at the expression that was one Yue's face and smiled slightly.

"But you have to meet up with this Takeo guy to get your memories back, right?"

"Yeah."

Both of them smirked at each other, while wearing a determined expression on their face. The day of race, all of the teams who were competing all met at starting line along with Yue/Collette and Emily/Beatrix. Collette looked towards Yue with a determined expression on her face.

"I'll take the rear guard, right?"

"Yep,, and I'll hand the front just concentrate on defending and we'll be okay."

{GO!}

As the race commenced the female Magi took off on their broomsticks, and they started flying through the streets of the city with the other students watching them. They all started hearing the announcer announcing the match.

{The Hundred Kilometers race to determine which third-years will be taking up those security positions at the glorious Ostia Commemoration Ceremony…is now underway. As I'm sure you know, the use of magic obstruct other competitors is entirely legal! Competitors must, however stay bellow thirty meters above the ground! All our competitors are aiming to reach the ten checkpoints before finally returning to the start line first to win! Currently in first place are the team consisting of Emily/Beatrix. In second place we have, Von Katze/Du Chat! And following them in third place, it's the Dunce Duo Collette/Yue!}

Both Emily and Von looked back with a surprised expression on their faces.

"Here goes, Collette!"

"Right with you, Yue!"

Both of them held their wands up and started chanting, with Von and Du holding their wands up ready to counter attack.

"" _Foa Zo Cratica Socratica/Annet Ti Net Garnet…Flans Exarmatio""_

" _Pacnam Tinuts Coconuts/Haiti Mighty Wendy…Calefaciens Exarmatio""_

Both Yue and Collette fired off an attack that completely overwhelmed Von Katze's and Du Chat's. As of result they were immedately stripped naked of their clothing and left with nothing but their underwear. Both Yue and Collette went passed them with a look of accomplishment. Emily looked back at them with a shocked expression on her face.

""Accelerate!""

Yue/Collette charged towards towards Emily/Beatrix, as they were speeding towards them Emily jumped onto her broomstick and pointed her wand towards them.

"Little amateurs getting big idea…fine by me, Transfer Student. Let's see what you've got!"

" _Tarot Carrot Charlotte…"_

"Just what we wanted! Collette, time for a double barrier!"

"… _Frigerans Exarmatio!"_

Emily fired off an ice-type disarming spell, but Yue/Collette blocked the attack with a barrier spell generating a massive amount of smoke.

"They blocked it?!"

At that moment, Collette came from the smoke cloud and prepared a disarming spell. Emily smirked and fired off another Ice-Type disarming spell with chanting and incantation completely catching Collette off guard.

"You think you're so clever! Thoughtless fools….did you really expect me to fall for such a simple…hm."

At that moment, Yue appeared behind her with her wand ready in her hand and firing off another disarming spell. As Emily was preparing for a counter attack she was a second too late and Emily was left with only her bra and skirt on.

"Your pride was your downfall, Class Rep."

At that moment, Yue dodged a barrage of light arrows that was fired by Beatrix who was coming back to Emily's side.

"Collette, let's move!"

"Gotcha!"

As they were moving on ahead, everyone was completely impressed by Yue's/Collette's display.

"Are you alright, Ojou-Sama?"

"Nghhh! I-I wasn't ready for…I mean, if I had been she…we're going after them!"

Beatrix nodded in agreement and they started chasing after them, in the front of the race both of them were heading towards the forest area.

"That was incredible…it went perfectly! We actually beat the Class Rep…!"

"It was a surprise attack, so of course it was successful besides since we ended up taking an attack it wasn't really perfect."

"Oh, this is going to be easy…!"

"No…if we have to go up against her again it's going to be difficult. We need to stay ahead if we can."

{As ever, after leaving the city. The course takes out competitors right around the edge of the forest of monsters...passing through the ten checkpoints, before finally sweeping back around the city! And right now, the Collette/Yue Duo are still sticking it out in the first place! Meanwhile, their opponents are slowly but surely closing the distance between them…anything could happen in this battle!}

Emily/Beatrix were charging towards Yue/Collette, Emily started looking forward with a determined expression on her face and her mind started wondering back to meeting Nagi.

"I will not lose! Yue!"

Beatrix looked at her with a confused expression on her face as she just suddenly declared that out of the blue. They suddenly stopped in front of a forest area.

"Here we are...this is the 'Forest of Monster'. We're going to cut through it!"

"Whaa?!"

Beatrix looked at Emily with a shocked expression on her face, while Emily only looked forward with stars in her eyes.

"It's a shortcut!"

"True, it's not actually against the rules. But, Ojou-Sama at out level isn't it a little dangerous?"

"As long as we make sure we don't run into any monsters, we'll be fine!"

Up ahead Yue and Collette were heading towards the next line in the race, Yue was looking at the forest with an interested expression on her face.

"Collette! Is it not possible to cut through the forest is it?!"

"Whaaaa?! No way! There are things in there that could you if you ran into them!"

Collette then looked forward and noticed that Yue was going insanely fast.

"Anyway, since when are you so skilled on a broom?! Have you been taking some drugs?!"

"Huh? Of course not. But come to think of it, I've been getting this powerful sensation of magical power flowing through me for a while now…"

Collette looked at her with a confused expression on her face, but ignored it and continued on with the race. But at that moment, a card in Collette's front pocket started glowing brightly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Yue's Pactio card as it was showing her image on the front.

"This is…one of those things Yue dropped back when I first found her? It used to be all white, but I can see a faint picture."

As Collette was preparing to tell Yue about it, they suddenly heard someone shout out help. They looked forward with wide eyes as they saw Emily and Beatrix coming out of the forest in a rush. But they wearing alone, a Griffin-Like Dragon came from the forest and almost ran into Yue. From the impact the four girl stopped the race and planted their feet on the ground.

"A Griffin Dragon?! That idiot Class Rep...she tired to take a short cut and look what she lured out!"

At that moment the Griffin Dragon looked towards Emily and Beatrix, it lifted its head up and started gathering a large amount of wind in it's mouth.

"A Cutting Wind Breath! Run for it!"

But Collette was too late, the Griffin Dragon looked forward and fired off its attack towards them. As they were preparing to face the attack, they looked up and noticed Yue in front of them blocking the attack by holding her Pactio card in her hand.

"Why did you…?! No…why does and amateur like you have the power to block a dragon's breath attack?!"

She later looked forward and noticed the Pactio card in her hand, Beatrix looked up with a concerned expression on her face.

"Y-Yue! It's no good it's not going to hold!"

The blast from the dragon's breath attack started tearing apart Yue's clothing, Yue looked forward with a determined expression on her face.

"Adeat!"

At that command Yue activated the power of her Pactio Card, the Inquisitor Magi. Once they saw the Pactio activated that looked at Yue with a surprised expression on their face.

"A Magister Magi!"

"Yue-San who on Earth are you?"

"Class Rep! You're not hurt, are you?!"

"That's good, then we should be fine!"

Yue then looked towards the Griffin Dragon with a determined expression on her face.

"It's time for us to destroy this beast!"

"Wh-What do you think you're saying, Yue-San?! There's no way we can defeat a monster like that?!"

"Indeed! It may be one of the less powerful types, but that's still a dragon we're up against! The likes of us..."

"It's just crazy! Let's just run okay?!"

Yue started going through her 'Arcanum of Magic', and found a page on the Griffin Dragon.

"I'm afraid we don't have that choice, once a dragon like this has set eyes upon a target. A simple broom won't be enough to escape it. In other words fighting is the only option remaining to us, certainly it's a dangerous opponent for mere students like ourselves… But don't worry we should be able to take it if we work together. Class rep, I'd like you to back me up."

As Emily was surprised by Yue's request the Griffin Dragon started attacked them, Collette quickly grabbed Beatrix and got her out of the way.

"Ojou-Sama!"

Beatrix looked towards, Emily as Yue pulled her out of the way. Yue then looked directly towards them and shouted.

"Collette, Beatrix, you two need to be the bait! It's a dangerous task, but please just trust me!"

"B-Bait? What do you think you're…?!"

"I'm counting on you!"

Both Collette and Beatrix nodded in agreement and they started leading the Griffin Dragon towards the forest using several showy spells to get his attention. As both of them were leading the Griffin Dragon towards a large rock, Yue and Emily were preparing this own attack.

"Now, we need to get there ahead of them!"

"W-Wait up, Yue-San! Really are a terrible person using your own classmates as bait!"

"The only powerful attack that beast has is that breath attack we saw back there. And over there in the forest, it had the trees to protect it. I'm sure the two of them will make it. The real problem is the natural defense, it's wind barrier. It we try to attack it, they'll just bounce off the barrier…but there is one way to beat it. Class Rep, I'm going to need your help to pull this off. Please work with me here."

Emily looked at her with a slight hesitant expression on her face, but another question came to her mind.

"Wh-Who're you really?!"

"The truth is…I don't know myself, I have no memories!"

"I mean, if you don't have any memories then how come you're using that Artifact?!"

"Well…back there I just remembered how to use it all of a sudden. But that's all I remembered, but I still don't know who I really am! But that can wait, after we defeat that beast!"

In front of them both Collette and Beatrix were still leading the Griffin Dragon towards the large rock. They looked forward and saw Yue standing on top of a tree branch in front of them with a dagger and her broomstick in her other hand.

"Over here, you scaly beast! Your opponent is me!"

As the Griffin Dragon was preparing it's attack, both Beatrix and Collette moved out of the way. It fired off its breath attack towards Yue and she started blocking it with a barrier.

"Class Rep, now!"

Over her Emily was holding her hands up gathering ice shards around her.

"I'm not taking any responsibility if this goes wrong!"

" _Iaculatio Grandinis."_

Emily launched a barrage of ice shards towards the Griffin Dragon, but it looked up and started blocking it with it's wind barrier. Yue narrowed her eyes and towards the Griffin Dragon, while dodging the barrage of ice shards. She went forward towards the Griffin Dragon and stabbed the dagger into the dragon's horn.

" _Falguratio Albicans!"_

Yue fired off a white lightning attack towards the dagger and the powerful lightning attack channeled through out the dragon's body.

"She did it!"

Emily looked at Yue with an impressed expression on her face, as the dragon fell on the ground. Collette went to Yue and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Yue? I never thought you could actually defeat it."

"You say defeated, but all she did was break its horn and give it a shock. It'll get back up in a minute or so, we should probably get out of here quickly."

The four of them started getting ready to head back to the city, but as they were expecting to be in last place they were actually being cheered on by the rest of the students. The four of them were then approached by the Grand Master of the school.

"But of course the selection exam was a contest to determine the most capable cadets among you. Thing could get quite intense at the festival at Ostia, so we want our most combat ready students out there. And I thing the ability to defeat a dragon from that forest if more than sufficient to qualify you all. So, I think you all deserve an exceptional pass grade for this exam."

Everyone started cheering for all of them, including the first place winners in the race. Four days later, the six of them started heading out towards Ostia. Yue stopped and started looking at the back of her Pactio Card and noticed that there was a name on the back.

" _The letters on the back of this Pactio Card say that I'm the attendant of Takeo Narukami. And then there's this badge that as Ala Alba inscribed on it, what ever is out there waiting for me. Well, I'll find out when we get to Ostia!"_

"Yue-San we're leaving."

"Alright I'm coming."

 **[The Skies of Ostia]**

"Are we almost there yet?! This is uncomfortable!"

"Are you kidding me?! This way of traveling is awesome!"

"Who's the new body Shiro!"

Flying through the clouds in the sky, was Shiro in a form larger than his old one with a more modified form than his original one. Riding on his back was Takeo, with Ako wrapping her arm around him and Ryu holding on for dear life.

"This body is more prominent than my old one, I can never thank you enough Takeo-Sama."

"Of course, I can't have my best buddy dying on me!"

"If you guys came from the Old world then how long have you been here?!"

"A little over a month, in that time Shiro could barely move though he still protected me!"

"That's what allies do"

As they were flying through the air, they looked down and saw a large floating continent in front of them. They looked at it with a bright smile on their faces.

"Yahoo! We've made it to Ostia!"

"Here we come Tournament!"

" _I'm looking forward to our fight…Negi-Kun."_

On the ground of Ostia, Setsuna was walking around the city wearing a black suit and cat ears along with Kaede and Konoka.

"Negi-Sensei should be in this area, but we should try and…"

She stopped after hearing a familiar voice, she turned her head towards the source and her eyes widened at who she saw. Setsuna looked and saw a teenage Haruki, Haruto and Yukiko with fox ears and nines tails out.

"I think that we should try and find Nariko, that guy told us that there was a girl who kind of fit her description."

"Guy, I think I'm catching a familiar…scent."

Yukiko looked forward with her eyes widened out of surprise, as she saw Setsuna looking at her with wide eyes. With tears starting to fall from Yukiko's eyes, Setsuna looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Yuki-Chan!"

"Nee-San!"

Yukiko immediately rushed Setsuna and hugged her tightly with a bright smile on her face, Haruto walked over and shook hands with Kaede.

"It's great to see that you're alright, Haruto-Dono -De Gozaru."

"Same here, Kaede-San. By the way have you ran into anyone else?"

"No, but everyone else is on their way to Ostia for Negi-Sensei."

"That's good, Nii-San's probably on his way here. Where ever he is right now."

 **[Somewhere in the Ostia Festival]**

Takeo with Shiro riding on top of his head, Ako and Ryu were walking down the streets while eating food from the festival. Ako smiled brightly as she was trying out the different foods around the festival.

"This is delicious Takeo-Kun."

"I know right, there's never anything better then food from a festival."

As they were walking down the street a large muscular guy bumped into Takeo's shoulder, the man looked down and glared at Takeo with great hatred.

"You've got a lot of nerve bumping into me!"

"Actually, I think that you bumped into me buddy."

"No one talks back to me!"

The man started releasing a large amount of magical power from his body and punched his fist downwards aiming for Takeo's face. Takeo took another bite of his food and blocked the man's attack with his freehand, he grabbed the man's wrist and flung him into the air. Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their face, while Takeo only started humming happily.

"Takeo-Kun, I think you went a little overboard."

"Oh, don't worry. He'll come back down…eventually. Now, let's enjoy more of this festival before going out to finding Negi-Kun and the others."


	9. Chapter 9: Their Meeting

**Their Meeting**

 **[Ostia Tournament] [Two Days Later]**

In the stadium for the Ostia Tournament, the next round of preliminaries started and two large competitors were sent flying towards the ground unconscious with the crowd roaring. Both of them stood up and made a terrifying expression as they saw their opponents. Standing in front of them was Takeo wearing his hoodie along with Ryu wearing a gladiators' outfit.

{Again the Raiden-Ryu Team as come out on top of this, they're favored as the team to give the Nagi-Kojiro Team a run for their money. Though the critics are having a hard time believing that this young man is the real Raiden.}

In the stadium both of them looked around and smiled at them, Ryu looked towards Takeo with a confused expression on his face.

"Hey, Takeo-Kun do you think it's a good idea to let Ako-Chan go out on her own?"

"Don't worry, Shiro's with her and besides…I want the finals to be a surprise for them."

"Are you really looking forward to fighting to ten year old kids?"

As they were walking out of the arena towards the changing room, Takeo smirked at what Ryu had said and turned towards him.

"I've watched both of those kids training everyday, and I know…if you ever underestimate either one of them you'll get beat in a second."

Ryu looked at the expression on Takeo's face and noticed the look in his eyes.

"You're getting a little too excited for the finals, Takeo-Kun."

"Who wouldn't be, I remember seeing the match he had yesterday."

Takeo smirked widely and turned forward as his eyes started turning bright red, as he remembered seeing the match that Negi had with the three bounty hunters yesterday.

"Remember what we agreed on?"

"Yea, yea. You get to fight the Son of the Thousand Master while I fight against the Hanyou Boy. You really are a selfish guy you know that."

"What? You two basically share the same thought, plus I've been looking forward for a fight like this between me and Negi-Kun for longer than you. I couldn't ask for a perfect setting."

Ryu looked at Takeo with a slightly shocked and disturbed expression on his face.

"You're really starting to freak me out, this is the first time that I'm seeing you like this."

Ako was walking towards a restaurant that was in Ostia with Shiro hugged up into her arms, Ako looked up with a confused expression on her face.

"Ooh, are you sure it was a good idea to separate from them Shiro?"

"It was your idea since you wanted to go and find the rest of your friends."

"I know, but I'm worried about being attacked again."

"Don't worry I'll protect…"

At that moment, Shiro immedately caught a familiar sent and jumped out of Ako's arm she looked at him with a confused expression on her face. Shiro looked towards the restaurant and immedately ran in, with Ako chasing after him.

"Ah! Shiro what's gotten into…"

"Aww! Look Yuna-Chan it's Shiro!"

Ako's eyes widened as she heard two familiar voices, she looked up and saw both Yuna and Makie sitting on the table with Shiro on Yuna's lap.

"Aww! You're just too adorable Shiro, and I thought that Shiro could talk but I guess that was…"

"No, actually I can talk."

Both Yuna and Makie looked at Shiro with a shocked expression on their face, which later turned into a look of utter excitement. Yuna took Shiro in her hands and started spinning him around with a happy expression on her face.

"That's awesome!"

Shiro was making an embarrassed expression on his face was Yuna started spinning him around.

"This…is embarrassing."

"Yuna-Chan, Makie-Chan."

Both Makie and Yuna turned around after hearing Ako calling at to them, they turned around and saw Makie standing Ako standing there with tears flowing from her eyes.

""Ako-Chan!""

Both Yuna and Makie ran towards her and wrapped their arms around her, the three of them started laughing while they were crying happily.

"What's going on here?"

They later saw Nariko in her teenage persona, Minako walking towards them wearing a maid's outfit. She looked and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wah, I know you three you're in my Nii-Chan's class. Ako-Chan, Yuna-Chan, Makie-Chan…and Shiro!"

Shiro looked towards her and he immedately jumped into her arms.

"Nariko-Sama!"

"N-Nari-Chan!"

They made a shocked expression as they saw her rubbing her cheek against Shiro's, Akira later saw them and she started smiling at the three of them.

"Makie, Yuna, and Ako."

[Akira!]

All of them hugged each other with a smile on their face, with everyone in the room looking at them with a slightly happy expression on their face. In the festival, Takeo had taken on his persona Rei Narukami while Ryu was wearing a hoodie covering his face. Both of them were eating food that were brought from the concession stands.

"Wow, this place is really chaotic over this festival."

"This isn't just a festival do you know how historic this place is…!"

Takeo was ignoring him while eating from his food, as Ryu was going over the importance of the festival.

" _The great war that happened here over 25 years ago, my dad, Nagi, Albireo-San, everyone was involved in…what're we really doing here? Everything is just too…"_

At that moment, Takeo started sensing a large mass of magical power coming. He immedately turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw six large stone pillars being created into the sky.

"What's that?!"

"…that kids here, then that would mean."

Takeo's eyes later turned red after he sensed a familiar presence, he narrowed his eyes towards the stone pillar and saw Negi charging towards Fate with a spiraling sphere of fire/darkness.

"Heh, I guess Negi-Kun can handle him…while, I deal with you."

"Who're you talking…"

Takeo immediately aimed a kicked towards Ryu, he blocked the attack and was sent flying backwards. Once he regained his footing, he looked up and glared towards Takeo.

"What the hell was that….?!"

A flaming sword made completely out of orange flames was stabbed into the ground where Ryu was standing. Ryu made an embarrassed expression as Takeo was smirking at him.

"You're welcome."

"I never said 'thank you', you should've just told me to move!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

At that moment Nova appeared next to Takeo with a pitch black sword and started slashing at him, Takeo dodged all of the attacks.

"Damn it, Takeo…"

A shadow later appeared over Ryu, he looked up and saw a large demonic creature with dark skin and volcanic like lines on its body. It pulled its fist back and it punched forwards, Ryu deflected the attack and it completely broke the ground next to him. He clicked his tongue and noticed a large amount of flames being released from the demonic creature.

"A High-Level Fire Spirit?"

The demonic creature pulled its fist back as flames surrounded its hand, it punched downwards towards Ryu. Ryu gritted his teeth and started gathering spirit energy around his fist.

" _First Gear: Burst Impact!"_

Ryu's spirit energy started being released from his fist and his attack collided against the Fire Spirit, it demon was pushed back slightly. But it regained its footing and started sending out a barrage of attacks, which Ryu started deflecting the attacks.

In the street Takeo was stepping back as Nova continued slashing towards him, he pressed his foot against the ground and jumped into the air using Void Instant Movement to get away from Nova. Nova charged towards Takeo and threw the sword towards him. Takeo surrounded his fist with a large amount of black electricity.

"Hah!"

Takeo aimed his fist forward and shattered the flamed flamed sword, he looked and noticed Nova coming towards him. Takeo charged towards him with Void Instant Movement and he started sending out a barrage of attacks, but Nova started blocking and deflecting each of his attacks.

"So uncle, what've you been up to?"

"…why do you continue to fight."

Takeo was completely shocked at the cold and emotionless tone coming from Nova, he reached out and grabbed Takeo by his wrist and threw him towards the ground.

"What was that? There's no way that's Kagutsuchi…his personality is just completely different from his."

" _Ardoribus Sempiternis Oblivionis Devastantem. Come Forth, Darkness of the Abyss, Burning Sword! And the Conflagration of Mist, Shadows, Enmity, Destruction, and Vengeance! Set he and I aflame, burning to our very foundation! Hellfire Conflagration!"_

Nova pulled his hand back and fired off a large blast of fire/darkness attack similar to Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens. Takeo was completely engulfed in the attack and his body started being burn away by the attack, he gritted his teeth out of pain and held his hand out.

 _"Fulmine Cadens De Trorum. Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame! Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword. Fire and brimstone surge forth, burning down Sodom, turning the sinners into the dust of death! Blazing Heat in the Sky! Stagnet! Complexio! Great Hell Blaze, Blazing Tyrant."_

The a powerful scorching firestorm started spiraling around his hand and Takeo crushed it in his hand, and the spell and magical power became apart of him. He shot through the attack appeared in front of Nova with his fist pulled back, Takeo punched Nova in his face.

Nova was sent flying through the air, he looked and noticed that Takeo's body turned darker and his body was releasing an immense heatwave from his body and flames from his hands.

"Magia Ale….no Magia Erebea."

"Are you really Kagutsuchi?"

"Kagutsuchi? I am Nova Averruncus, reborn from Master from the body, spirit and power of Kagutsuchi…that's all."

Takeo narrowed his red eyes towards him and saw the emotionless expression on his face.

"Someone was actually able to completely recreate him, whatever…that doesn't change to fact that I'm still going to destroy you!"

"Oh…then bring it, Takeo Narukami."

Nova stood in a battle ready possession, Takeo used Instant Movement to charge towards him at immense speed. He aimed his fist forward fire flames behind it, Nova deflected the attack and punched forward punching Takeo in his cheek. Nova started launched a barrage of relentless attack, placing Takeo on the defensive.

"Fighting me with my own element is a bad choice, do you really…"

Takeo later kneed Nova in his stomach sending him flying backwards, he looked up as Takeo placed his hand on his shoulder. Takeo started releasing large amounts of flames from his fist and started sending out a barrage of punches towards Nova's face.

"Wha…?"

As Takeo was punching him, he noticed that none of his attacks were reaching him and Nova smirked at the expression on Takeo's face.

"Did you forget about the barrier created from the Dharma? I also carrier the barrier given to me by my Master…unless you get get past them, you can't touch me."

"I thought so."

Takeo smirked at him causing Nova to look at him with shock, Takeo pulled his fist back and punched his fist forward.

"Dextra Emittam!"

A giant javelin made from wind and lightning appeared from his fist, the javelin pierced through Nova's barrier.

" _Gungnir….When did he…that moment, he was engulfed in my attack."_

Nova moved his head out of the way, but the javelin sliced his cheek slightly with some type of liquid started coming from his wound. Nova smirked and surrounded himself in a powerful heatwave, Takeo felt the scolding heat coming towards him even though he in that form.

"Geez…this form is supposed to be resistant to fire, but I can still feel them."

"I see…alright, Takeo Narukami. I'll have to finally cut loose."

" _I've have to use…"_

He immediately noticed that the heat surrounding Nova vanished and he looked away with a confused expression on his face.

"What Fate?"

{There's an issue, we're retreating.}

"Hmmm, so that power that I'm sensing…Jack Rakan. Fine then, I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

Nova looked towards Takeo with a slight smirk on his face.

"Looks like you've become a Shinso, but you're not completely immortal just yet. You're afraid that you'll eventually be left alone, but there's no way a non-immortal can triumph against a God."

Takeo narrowed his eyes towards Nova as he vanished in flames, Takeo let out a breath of relief and ended his Magia Erebea form. Ryu later came towards him with his clothing slightly singed, he looked and noticed the expression on Takeo's face.

"So I take it that you didn't get him."

"No, but I have my own way of dealing with him."

As both of them were sighing out of irritation, they later sensed five magical presences coming towards them. They turned around and saw five female mages dressed as Valkyrie flying on broomsticks, once the two in saw them they pointed towards them. Both Takeo's and Ryu's eyes widened.

""Oh, crap!""

They immedately turned around and started using high-speed movements to run away from the Valkyrie women.

"There they are, the ones who caused the disturbance!"

"You two go and get them, while we go after the others!"

""Yes, Class Rep!""

The two Valkyrie started chasing after both of them, through the streets.

"Ryu, I'll lead them away…they haven't seen your face yet. So try and masking your appearance in the crowd, I'll see at the tournament later on."

"Right, don't get caught."

Takeo jumped into the sky and threw two lightning arrows towards the two Valkyrie, as it was going towards them they dodged the attack. Ryu immedately went into the crowd and hid his presence from them, Takeo jumped onto the roof and whistled gaining their attention.

"Yo, Valkyrie Chicks if you want me then come and get me!"

Both of them looked towards him and fired off a magic bullets towards him, Takeo used Instant Movement to dodge them. But he looked and noticed that it was a capturing sleep, he clicked his tongue and started running from rooftop to rooftop.

"Don't let him get away!"

The two Valkyrie started chasing after him, while firing off a large barrage of capturing bullets and Takeo held his hand out and fired off the same number of lightning arrows towards them. Once the lightning arrows made contact with the bullets, they created a blinding white light.

"Now's my chance."

Takeo pressed his foot against the ground and used Instant Movement to get away from them, he sighed out of relief.

"Good now I can…"

"Wah!"

TACKLE

Takeo wasn't paying attention to where he was going and crashed into someone who was standing in the room. Both of them started falling down towards the ground, Takeo landed on his back while the person on top of him.

"Ouch, would you watch where you're going?!"

"Ow, who stands on a…roof."

Both of them immedately recognized each other's voice, Takeo look up and his eyes widened largely as he saw Setsuna lying on top of him with a shocked expression on her face.

"S-Se-Chan."

"T-Ta-Kun."

Setsuna immedately smiled out of happiness and hugged him tightly, Takeo blushed a deep shade of red with a slightly nervous expression on his face.

"Oh, Ta-Kun. I'm so happy that you're safe, but what're you looking at me like that for?"

"Uh, it's a matter of your attire."

Setsuna blinked several times before she looked down and remembered that her top was cut off in her fight from before. She immedately covered herself up, she then looked towards Takeo with a blushed expression on her face.

"Ta-Kun…"

Setsuna whispered dangerously causing Takeo to shiver slightly, he started flailing his arms around frantically.

"N-Now, S-Se-Chan don't…"

SLAP!

The sound of Setsuna slapping Takeo started echoing throughout the buildings around them, several minutes later on the magic the goldfish-type airship named the 'Paru-Sama' met with the others on a floating land form.

""Ta/Takeo-Kun/San!""

Takeo was hugged by the child versions Kazumi and by Konoka, he started laughing slightly at both of them and he got reacquainted with Negi. But they later noticed that there was a hand print on the side of his face, with Setsuna fully clothed and looking away from him from an irritated expression on her face.

"Uh, Ta-Kun how did you face get like that?"

"Hahaha, well me and Se-Chan had an unfavorable reunion."

Takeo laughed nervously, he then looked and noticed a mini Chisame looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What're you looking at?"

"Nothing, it's just that…you're so adorable as a Mini Chiu."

SLAP!

Chisame blushed slightly as she slapped the other side of his face leaving another red mark on it, Asuna later sighed and glared at him.

"I see you're still the same old pervert."

"And I see you're still the same old brutish a…Asuna-Chan."

"What no ape?"

"I don't why but I lost desire to call you an ape."

"Oi, are you Raiden's Brat?"

Takeo turned his head and saw Rakan sitting on the rock next to them with a slight smirk on his face, Takeo nodded in agreement.

"Yes and I take it that you're Jack Rakan 'The Thousand Blades' my dad's old ally."

"Yep that's me, I can't believe that bastard actually had a kid with Chi-Chan. Though you're not exactly normal anymore are you?"

Takeo's eyes widened slightly at what Rakan had said, Negi later called everyone towards him.

"So everyone how things stand now! As of 1 PM today, we of Ala Alba…are officially sworn enemies of the remnants of the mysterious organization Cosmo Entelecheia…who're plotting to destroy the world."

At that moment most of them started clapping and cheering, with everyone else looking at them with a shocked expression on their face.

"This isn't something to be applauding at! But I have to apologize to all of you, I did this without consulting any of…ouch."

Takeo immediately punched Takeo on the top of his head with a slightly irked expression on his face, with Negi looking at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"There's no reason that a leader should apologize, especially since it wasn't their fault."

"Takeo's right, ever since that incident at the gateport two months ago…we've all been preparing ourselves for a fight with those guys someday."

"And then there's this thing. This was recovered this item that Fate had dropped."

Setsuna held up a statue of an eagle with a scale on both of its wings, Takeo looked at it with narrowed eyes.

"Geez, this thing enforces a contract between two people. If you had agreed to his terms then that promise would've been bonded to you for life and you wouldn't have been able to do anything. Though that kid has been handing us our asses on a silver platter since we met a Kyoto. And we still have no idea who is is or what he wants."

"Actually, this time around I was able to discover Fate's true name."

Everyone looked at Nodoka with a surprised expression on their face, she then took her magical item and started writing his name which was 'Tertium'. Negi looked at it with a curious expression on his face.

"Tertium, that mean's 'The Third' in Latin."

Everyone made a shocked expression on their face and started imaging if there were more than one Fate, Takeo later looked towards them and sighed.

"Guys, I really don't think its a good idea to jinx it. Knowing our luck there will actually be three different version of Fate."

"Also, my artifact managed to record a little of Fate-San's thoughts regarding his objectives."

Again everyone were completely surprised by what Nodoka had told them, she later showed them her book artifact which was turned into stone. They were able to read the first two pages, but they weren't able to read the next page.

"Wait, guys there's a small gap…so why don't we just turn the page."

"I don't think that's…"

As Asuna reached for the gap and tried turning the page, she broke the piece of the book apart with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Everyone turned towards her with a shocked expression on their face.

[Asuna!]

"Wah! I'm sorry!"

Everyone scrambled to reunite the pieces that were broken apart and tape them together, with Negi reading through the page. As he was Takeo looked and noticed the shocked expression that was one Negi's face.

"Hey, Negi-Kun are you…?"

Suddenly without saying a word Negi broke the stone page apart into several unrecognizable pieces, everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their face.

[Negi!]

"Wah! I'm sorry t-there wasn't anything relevant to…"

"Okay okay, everyone calmed down. I don't think that I can put this off any longer, so why don't I fill you guys in on what's going on."

Everyone looked at Rakan with a shocked expression on their face, while he only looked at them with a shocked expression on their face.


End file.
